Ma vie comme jamais je ne l'avais envisagé
by Ewandyl
Summary: \Yaoi/ Les parents de Trowa adoptent un petit ange blond. Celui-ci devient donc officiellement son frère. Quatre éveille en lui un sentiment confus que va exploiter sans répit un camarade de chambre du lycée. Fic En Cours!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Ewandyl  
Disclaimers : persos pas a moi, et nowel est passé snif :'(

Musique: ''parfait inconnu '' Jeanne Cherhal. (utilisée avec soin et modération!)  
Couple: certainement notre très cher 3x4!  
Genre : UA total, un peu OOC.  
Rating : hmmm PG-13 jpense (T pour Ffnet) ^^

FIC YAOI

Les notes de l'Auteur:

-Eh bien en un mot: Saluuut!

-Voilà le début de ma troisième fan fiction ^^ Un univers qui n'est pas celui auquel nos petits G-boys adorés sont habitués, des relations différentes entre eux: c'est notre histoire!

-Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

Oyez... Chapitre 1!!!

Un nouvel arrivant

-Trowaaa! Viens mon chéri!

-J'arrive...

L'appelé éteignit rapidement son ordinateur, descendit calmement les marches de l'escalier et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il était 19h, donc l'heure de se mettre à table. Le jeune homme s'assit sur sa propre chaise, attendant l'arrivée du plat. Son imposant père se trouvait en face de lui. Il lisait son journal quotidien. Jouant machinalement avec sa fourchette, Trowa observait nonchalament son assiette. Il s'ennuyait ferme depuis… la célébration de ses seize ans. Sa vie manquait de piquant, et s'installait au fur et à mesure, une routine des plus lassantes.

-Et voilà!! Dit joyeusement sa mère, tenant un grand plat où y fumait un appétissant poulet.

Si Trowa avait hérité de sa mère de beaux cheveux châtains, un nez aquilin, et un hypnotisant regard émeraude, il tenait de son père son comportement distant et un peu froid.

Le repas se déroulait dans un pesant silence. Ce n'était pas normal, d'habitude ses parents discutaient de leur boulot, des nouvelles, mais là, rien. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, Trowa décelait une certaine nervosité ses chez parents. Il les regarda et dit posément:

-Bien… qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?

-Rien, mon chéri… tout va bien, c'est juste que ton père et moi avons quelque chose d'un peu difficile à t'annoncer. Dit la mère.

-Dites-moi, il le faudra bien un jour de toute façon.

-Fiston, tu vas avoir un frère.

Trowa regarda, les yeux écarquillés ses parents.

-Maman, tu attends un enfant?

-Ah, non, on s'est mal compris! Ton nouveau frère ne sera pas de nous…

-Nous l'avons adopté, mon fils. Expliqua le père.

-Tout est déjà fait?!

-Oui, il arrivera demain matin vers 10h. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de finir d'aménager sa chambre, donc à son arrivée, il dormira avec toi!

-Mais…

-C'est tout! Gronda le père. Tu tâcheras d'être agréable avec lui.

-Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé mon avis! S'offusqua l'adolescent.

-Trowa… mon chéri, nous avons choisi le meilleur frère qui sera pour toi!

-… son nom?

-C'est Quatre!

« Nom bizarre… »

-… son âge?

-Le même que toi!

« Quoi?! Je ne pourrai même pas bénéficier de la suprématie de l'aîné?! »

-… Il est comment?

-Très beau, un vrai petit ange.

« Il ne s'annonce qu'horriblement gênant… seize ans, beau, même chambre et peut être même…? »

-Il sera dans quel lycée cette année?

-Le même que le tient, nous avons pensé, ton père et moi, que se sera mieux pour lui d'avoir une personne qu'il connaît avec lui.

-Et vous avez pensé à moi?! Non mais, demandez moi au moins mon avis! Si ce Quatre ne me plaît pas, ce sera lui, ou moi!

Le jeune homme se leva, furieux.

-Trowa… dit la gentille mère au bord des larmes.

-TU RESTES ASSIS!

Sous le ton tranchant et menaçant de son père Trowa s'empressa de se rasseoir mais bouda tout de même. Il allait bientôt accueillir un nouvel arrivant et ça promettait d'être tout de même intéressant. A la fin du repas, il monta dans sa chambre. Quatre arrivait demain… il lui restait cinq jours de vacances, soit quatre jours d'adaptation à l'arrivée d'un frère. « On verra bien… » Le jeune homme châtain s'allongea sur son lit et prit un livre pour se détendre mais immanquablement son esprit dérivait. « Comment sera mon nouveau frère?! ». Tout d'un coup son portable sonna. L'adolescent décrocha calmement.

-Allô?

-Salut Trowa, c'est moi.

-Ah…salut Heero comment vas-tu?

-Bien et toi?

-Bizarre.

-Bizarre?

-Oui.

-Tu veux être un peu plus précis?

-Je vais avoir un frère.

-Mais c'est génial!

-Pas un vrai frère… mes parents on adopté un certain Quatre.

-Ah… Raconte.

Le jeune homme châtain détailla le nouvel arrivant à son ami. Heero tenta tant bien que mal de le rassurer, ou le convaincre que ce Quatre ne sera pas une gêne, mais un nouveau complice, un nouvel ami. Trowa resta dubitatif à la fin de la conversation.

-Autant vite dormir et voir ce que demain nous réserve!!

---------POV Trowa--------

C'est… lui?! Voilà donc mon nouveau frère?! Je ne m'attendais à beaucoup de choses sauf à ça… Il est plus petit que moi et immanquablement mignon. J'enrage. Toutes les réactions que je m'était imaginées volent en éclat. Quand on sonna à la porte j'avoue que je me sentais tout de même inquiet…

----------Flash back----------

_~~Ah ! Comme ce parfait inconnu semble aussi parfait qu'inconnu.  
Ah ! Comme ce parfait inconnu semble parfait.~~_

Ma radio sonne. J'aime bien cette musique… bon quel jour sommes nous… jeudi. La musique résonne dans ma tête… inconnu… ah oui… c'était pas un rêve? C'est aujourd'hui qu'il arrive?

~~_Tout ignorer de quelqu'un, y a rien de mieux pour le trouver sans défaut, sans lacune.  
Pour imaginer que son ramage se rapporte à ses plumes~~_

A quoi ressemble t-il? Allez Trowa, debout! Tu verras bien. Hop, la douche! Séchage, habillage! Un autre boxer, un jean, une chemise, des chaussettes, retour à la salle de bain! Les dents, les cheveux… tout n'est qu'automatisme. Nous sommes tous de beaux robots suivant le programme dicté par notre société. Je m'ennuie. Une fois tout beau, tout propre, je descend prendre mon petit déjeuné. Il est 9h.

-Bonjour papa, maman.

Ils me répondent tous les deux comme si de rien n'était, mais je sens leur anxiété. Ok, je les rassure.

-C'est bon, je vais bien me tenir. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, vous m'avez suffisamment bien élevé pour m'apprendre à ne pas me jeter sur de parfaits inconnus..

_~~Ah ! Comme ce parfait inconnu semble aussi parfait qu'inconnu.  
Ah ! Comme ce parfait inconnu semble parfait.~~_

Il me regardent un peu rassérénés. Bien, je ne cherche pas la bagarre. Je sirote pendant encore un moment ma tasse de chocolat chaud. Il est 9h30. Je jette un regard à toutes les minutes qui défilent. 9h31, 9h32, 9h33... Je m'installe devant la télé sans un mot, mes parents parlent dans la cuisine. Ma mère est nerveuse quant à l'acclimatation du nouveau, mon père aux futures relations familiales. Moi, j'attends de voir. Le temps passe avec les nombreux animes. 9h55. Je ne tiens plus en place sur le canapé. Un coup allongé, un coup assis, tailleur, à genoux… aaaah je ne supporte plus! Attente, encore et encore… mais bon sang, il arrive quand?!

---[Tuuuuuuuut, tuuuuuut.]---

Je me fige. La sonnette. Mes parents se précipitent sur la porte. Elle s'ouvre. Un grand homme qui accompagne un adolescent, un peu plus petit que moi, vu de loin. Je sors du canapé et me dirige lentement vers la porte. Une voix claire me parvient. Une jolie voix.

-Bonjour. Je suis Quatre, enchanté et plus heureux que jamais de vous avoir pour nouvelle famille.

Mes parents embrassent l'arrivant. L'homme pars après nous avoir remis des valises et des papiers. Mes parents s'écartent et me laissent voir plus clairement mon nouveau frère. Nos regards se croisent.

_~~Une jolie gueule un matin, sa donne envie de s'arrêter pour échanger trois mots sans grand intérêt,  
puis se dire bon, les mots étaient de trop. Ne pas poser de question,sa vaut mieux pour garder sa première impression, et que cette impression-là est belle et douce.~~_

A suivre...

Et voilà!

Merci beaucoup d'être parvenu(e)s en bas de cette page!

Quatre: Oh j'ai hâte, hâte de rencontrer ma nouvelle famille!

Ewie : Ui mon choupinêêêêt!

Trowa : J'ai l'air super sympa dans cette fic, ça fait peur!

Ewie : on va arranger ça! Gniéhéhé... Pas vrai, mon chéri?

Quatre : Oui maman ^^!

Toutes les reviews sont les biens venues! Bisous!


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Ewandyl  
Disclaimers : persos pas a moi, et nowel est passé snif :'(  
Couple: certainement notre très cher 3x4!  
Genre : UA total, un peu OOC.  
Rating : hmmm PG-13 jpense (T pour Ffnet) ^^

FIC YAOI

Les notes de l'Auteur:

-Voilà la suite! Un univers qui n'est pas celui auquel nos petits G-boys adorés sont habitués, des relations différentes entre eux: c'est notre histoire!

-Merci pour vos reviews!

-Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

Oyez... Chapitre 2!!!

Un nouvel arrivant

Chapitre 2:

-Salut, tu dois être Trowa! Ravi de te rencontrer enfin!!

Je reviens pas. Il est beau et chaleureux. Tout pour m'énerver… j'exagère peut être…

-Salut, Quatre.

Mon père consulte les papiers qui leur avaient étés donnés tout en jetant des regards bienveillant à son nouveau fils. Ma mère, elle, est toute joyeuse et tente de tirer mon ''frère'' par le bras pour lui faire explorer sa nouvelle maison. Nos regards restent ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Il me fixe de deux apaisants lacs turquoises tandis que je ne dois lui rendre qu'un regard froid et défiant. Il ne semble pas s'en offusquer et me sourit encore. Ça m'énerve, il ne semble pas du tout coléreux ou irritable. Trop difficile de haïr ce genre de personnes. Emporté par l'ouragan maternel, Quatre part explorer la maison. Me retrouvant seul, je décide de remonter dans ma chambre. D'un violent coup je ferme la porte. Je ne sais pas du tout comment gérer tout cela. Ils ne vont pas tarder a explorer ce côté-ci de la maison, je dois trouver une occupation… ayons l'air dispos. Sans réfléchir, je prend mon livre et m'écroule sur mon lit. D'un vif mouvement, je commence la lecture. Le héros de cette histoire est fantastique. Il est charismatique et machiavélique, splendide mélange non? J'approfondis ma lecture. Une grande bataille, un complot, l'intrigue me tient en haleine. Mais ma quiétude fut de courte durée. Voilà que l'on toque à la porte.

-Mon chéri! Trowa, on peut entrer?!

-Hm!

-Wouaw! Superbe chambre quelle chance, Trowa!

Je regarde tout d'abord intrigué mon nouveau frère, puis ma banale chambre. Mes yeux font plusieurs fois l'aller-retour. Rien à faire. Aucune idée de ce qu'il trouve de ''superbe '' là-dedans.

-Je te laisse avec Trowa, mon chéri.

Je tique. Ça me fait bizarre d'entendre ce surnom affectif pour une autre personne que moi. Je ne laisse rien transparaître, bien sûr

-Merci.. Maman..

Je vois Quatre devenir rouge d'embarras à appeler ainsi ma mère. C'est… mignon… Raah qu'est-ce qui me prend tss… La porte se ferme. On se retrouve seuls tout les deux.

-..Maman.. M'a dit qu'on devais partager cette chambre, le temps que l'autre soit terminée. Ça ne t'embêtes pas, j'espère?

-Hm…

-Merci!! Je suis si content d'avoir enfin une nouvelle famille! Tout le monde est très gentil ici! Quand j'ai rencontré tes parents à l'orphelinat, je les ai tout de suite appréciés. Sincèrement.

-Tu t'installeras sur le lit d'au dessus.

Je tends mon doigt vers le haut, désignant le second lit. J'aime bien ces lits superposés. Ils m'aident beaucoup quand j'invite des amis. Mais pour le moment… il sera quelque peu occupé. Mon ''frère'' semble un peu surpris et déçu de mon accueil. Pas étonnant en même temps, je ne fait preuve d'aucun effort. S'il doit devenir mon frère alors il devra d'abord connaître tous mes mauvais côtés. Si la paix règne entre nous après ça alors… il aura gagné. Le blondinet reprend la parole tandis que je continue ma lecture.

-Eh bien merci, Trowa. Je suis sûr que l'on s'entendra bien.

Je le sens s'agiter sur le lit du dessus. Il doit probablement l'arranger comme bon lui semble.

-Je t'en prie.

-Tu sais, Trowa, j'espère que tu me raconteras tout de toi, tes anecdotes, ton lycée, tes amis, tout! Si tu veux je te raconterais l'internat en échange!

-Magnifique!

J'ai dut mettre un peu trop de sarcasme dans ma voix car il ne parle plus. Je me sens un peu coupable.

-…Enfin, c'est comme tu veux, tu sais!

Ah non, il devait simplement se reposer deux secondes… Je soupire. Voilà quinze fois que lis et relis la même ligne de mon roman. Chose que je déteste.

-Trowa, j'ai jamais eu de frère, je souhaite de tout cœur que l'on s'entende!

-Excuse-moi, Quatre, je suis un peu occupé là…

Décidément, les mots filent plus vite que mes pensées. Je dois me calmer, Quatre n'est en rien coupable. Il ne parle plus. J'ai dû le vexer.

-Désolé! Je vais voir les parents, d'accord?! Bonne lecture!

La porte se ferme. Je jette mon bouquin par terre. Comment ça va se passer tout ça?!

**************************

-Trowaaaa, on mange!!!

L'alarme à sonné. Je soupire. Le temps à vite passé, il doit être aux alentours de midi. Je me lève doucement et me dirige vers la salle à manger. J'observe la nouvelle répartition de la table. Quatre se place en face de moi. Désormais nous occupons tous un côté de notre petite table carrée. Ma mère en fait d'ailleurs la remarque.

-Eh bien, voilà qui est mieux! Tout le monde à quelqu'un en face de lui maintenant!

-Hm. Répondis-je.

-Tu as raison ma chérie, dit mon père.

-Je suis si heureux d'être parmi vous! Ne peut s'empêcher de commenter mon frère.

-Et nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir, rétorque mon père.

-Alors, Quatre, la chambre te plaît?

-Oui, merci!

Encore heureux, c'est la mienne! Je me garde bien de le dire tout haut…

-Au fait, repris ma mère. Quatre, tu as toutes les affaires scolaires nécessaires? La rentrée est dans trois jours!

-Eh bien, je pense que oui!

J'observe Quatre manger. Il se tient bien, je dirais qu'il n'y à même pas une seule remarque à faire là-dessus. C'est sûr, ce petit ange ne sors pas d'un endroit mal famé.

-Tu connais tes vrais parents? Tu habitait où?

Mes parents me regardent férocement.

-Trowa!! Ça ne se dit pas! Que cherches-tu à faire!

-Non, non… c'est une question normale, dit Quatre. J'ai connu mes parents, j'habitais très loin d'ici. Ça te convient?

Je sens sur moi des regards lourds de menaces. Surtout venant de mon père. Terrain glissant, je me retire pour l'instant.

-Oui.

Je suis tout de même super curieux de savoir qui il est. Ma mère lance un sujet banal et une meilleure ambiance se réinstalle aussitôt. Je conserve le silence et observe mon frère. Je tente de déceler dans les moindres de ses mouvements, la plus petite information. Évidemment, ça ne mène à rien. Soudain mon père pose son journal quotidien et s'exclame :

-Ah, j'ai un bonne nouvelle! J'ai fait un concours au bureau et j'ai gagné un aller-retour à la plus belle plage du monde!

Nous sommes tous interloqués et regardons , les yeux exorbités, mon père.

-Eh oui, reprends t-il. Une belle plage ensoleillée, au sable fin, où passer une semaine paisible et magnifique!

-C'est merveilleux, mon chéri!! S'exclame ma mère.

-Bravo… papa!

Aaah il rougit encore de façon mignonne. Je demande également :

-Tous ensemble?

-Ah… non. C'est pour deux personnes. Mais attendez, écoutez moi les garçons. Je pensais passer notre fin de vacances avec votre mère, ça fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas voyagé…

Ah ben ça alors! Oh, mais… mais ça veut dire qu'on sera tous seuls à la maison?!

-Nous resterons seuls ici alors? S'enquit Quatre.

-Oui, nous vous faisons confiance, et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je changerais le billet et nous rentrerons immédiatement. Je vous laisserai de quoi payer vos frais. Ça vous va, mes garçons?

-Et pour la rentrée, demandais-je.

-Vous avez déjà toutes vos affaires et vos inscriptions sont déjà faites. Tout ce qu'il vous restera à faire, c'est d'aller au lycée!

-Et vous rentrez quand? Demande à son tour Quatre.

-Le billet du retour est prévu… pour le soir de votre rentrée.

-Ah d'accord.

Ça nous fait donc quatre jours seuls. Mon père reprit :

-Quatre, mon fils, j'ai pensé que passer quatre petits jours avec ton frère, seuls, forgera une fraternité dure et solide comme fer entre vous! J'espère voir ça quand nous reviendrons!

-Vous partez quand? Terminais-je.

-Demain en début d'après-midi! L'avion part à 14h15.

-L'avion?! Mais vous allez où?

-A Hawaï!

**A suivre...**

**Ewie : Et voilà! Fin du chapitre! Je suis désolée pour leur brièveté... J'ai encore tant de choses à apprendre et à découvrir! [fixe l'horizon, d'un regard ambitieux].**

**Trowa : Redescends sur Terre!**

**Ewie : Hihihi, quatre jours seuls!**

**Quatre : Pourquoi elle rit?**

**Ewie : T'inquiètes pas, tu comprendras quand tu vivras toute l'histoire!**

**Quatre : hum...**

**Merci d'être parvenus en bas de cette page! Merci beaucoup! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Ewandyl  
Disclaimers : persos pas a moi, et nowel est passé snif :'(  
Couple: certainement notre très cher 3x4!  
Genre : UA total, un peu OOC.  
Rating : hmmm PG-13 jpense (T pour Ffnet) ^^

FIC YAOI

Les notes de l'Auteur:

-Voilà la suite! Désolée, j'ai l'impressions d'avoir passé du temps à savoir de quelle façon faire tourner cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira!!!

-Merci pour vos reviews!

-Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

Oyez... Chapitre 3!!!

**Chapitre 3:**

Ah ça c'est la meilleure! On va rester quatre jours tous seuls! Ah ça, c'est vraiment le bouquet final! J'étais en train de ruminer de la sorte lorsque mon père m'apostrophe.

-Alors, Trowa t'es pas content?

-Si, si papa. C'est super, comme ça maman et toi pourrez passer de merveilleuses vacances seuls, en tête à tête…

Comme moi et Quatre d'ailleurs. Ah! Non mais, à quoi je pense? Et puis on va faire quoi pendant ces quatres jours d'abord?

-Merci, mon fils. Bon, comme je l'ai dis, votre mère et moi prenons l'avion à 14h15. L'aéroport se trouve à quarante-cinq minutes d'ici donc nous partirons d'ici vers 15h pour faire simple. J'ai quelques petites recommandations à faire avant de partir.

Ben voyons! Je sens que va pleuvoir les interdictions en tout genre.

-Lesquelles, papa? Demande mon frère.

-Un, pas de sorties nocturnes.

Et voilà! Qu'est ce que j'avais dis?!

-Deux, Trowa et Quatre, ne restez pas enfermés dans la maison! Je ne veux pas voir deux zombies en rentrant de vacances. Sorties avec les amis autorisées!

Oh, par contre, ça, c'est cool.

-Trois, pas de jeux dangereux. Faites attention. Des retrouvailles avec deux éclopés ne m'intéresse pas non plus.

Sa remarque me fait sourire.

-Quatre et dernier point, s'en est fini pour les recommandations.

Ma mère rajoute.

-Et s'en est fini pour le repas! Tout le monde débarrasse.

Je vous passe ce détail de notre vie. Une fois ceci fait, mes parents partent préparer leurs bagages. Nous nous retrouvons seuls dans la cuisine. J'observe mon frère qui me dit:

-Que veux-tu faire ce soir, Trowa?

-J'sais pas.

-Je peux te parler de moi si tu veux. Tu souhaitais savoir d'où je venais et je reconnais ne pas avoir correctement répondu à la question.

C'est bien vrai, mais c'est plutôt de la faute de mes parents ça.

-Ça me va! Allons dans la chambre alors.

Nous grimpons à l'étage. Je prend place sur mon lit tandis que Quatre s'assied sur une chaise qu'il place en face. Il s'agenouille dessus et s'accoude sur le dossier. Après s'être confortablement installé, il commence son récit.

-Alors voilà, mon histoire est courte. Mon nom de famille à l'origine est Raberba Winner. Mes parents étaient à la tête d'une très grande entreprise. Nous… étions très riches. Je fréquentais un lycée côté dans le Sud.

Alors, toutes ses bonnes manières viennent de là. Je ne doute pas de l'excellente éducation qu'il à dû recevoir!

-Où ça?

-En Arizona.

-C'est loin ça!

-Oui, mais un employé belliqueux a sabordé l'entreprise et nous fîmes faillite.

-Ah…

-Nous sommes devenus endettés. Mes parents on alors pris la lourde décision de me confier à un orphelinat. Il ont décidé de m'emmener ici, dans le Montana. Là bas, J'ai appris qu'ils avaient disparus...

-Ah, je comprends... Je suis désolée pour toi. Tu n'est pas Américain, si?

-Je suis d'origine Arabe et toi?

-Moitié Américain et moitié Français. Du côté de ma mère.

-Tu veux bien me parler de ton lycée maintenant?

-Oui si tu veux.

Et tout naturellement, nous avons discuté encore et encore. J'apprenais à connaître mon nouveau frère, il apprenait à me connaître. L'après-midi passa relativement vite. Sur un dernier '' bonne nuit'' nous nous sommes endormis…

*********************************

-Bon voyage!

-Oui, bonnes vacances! Rajoute mon frère.

Et voilà, ils partent… enfin!! A moi la liberté me suis-je dis en riant. Je regarde tranquillement mes parents monter dans leur taxi, trimballant de lourds sacs de voyages. Alors que la voiture part, il nous font signe de la main. Quatre et moi leur répondons. Le taxi disparaît enfin au détour d'une rue. Je me retourne fièrement vers la maison. MA maison.

-Tu as l'air heureux, Trowa.

Ah, et SA maison aussi.

-Bon! Par quoi on commence!!!

-Comme tu veux, dis mon frère.

-Ok! Alors… on va en ville. J'ai envie d'une bonne glace.

-Je te suis.

Je claque dans mes mains et dix minutes plus tard nous voilà fin prêts. Entamons joyeusement notre premier jour de liberté. Trois autres suivront! C'est merveilleux!

***********************************

-Et voilà! Merci et bon appétit!

Le marchand de glace nous remercie une nouvelle fois. Quatre et moi partons vers le parc, déguster nos Royal Cônes de chez Antonello. Mes parfums préférés: cassis, menthe et citron. J'aime les parfums acidulés. Je lorgne sur la glace de mon frère. Il a pris parfum orange, coco et fruit de la passion. Mélange plutôt exotique. Me prenant au jeu, je me surprends à l'observer déguster son cône avec délice, les yeux clos. Soudain, deux grands lacs turquoises apparaissent. Il m'observe, shit. Pris en flagrant délit.

-Tu… euh… je voulais te dire… que tu avais de la glace sur le nez, balbutiais-je.

-Ah! Merci Trowa!

Rouge de confusion je me détourne et mange mon dessert, qui commence à fondre. Ce petit moment fut délicieux. Dans le vent doux d'une belle après-midi, dégustant un énorme glace. Le silence qui régnait entre nous était reposant. Au moins, il me comprenait. Mon ami Heero et moi ne parlons pas beaucoup, mais il s'avère être mon meilleur ami. Nous sommes pareils tous les deux. Je me sens super heureux et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. C'est la liberté qui me rend si euphorique? Dans un élan, je me surprends à décoiffer chaleureusement mon frère d'une main, et en rire.

-Allez, allons nous promener!

Il me regarde, ébahi, comme s'il me croyait incapable de le faire. Son air incrédule laisse place à un large sourire et il m'accompagne dans un rire contagieux. Aujourd'hui je vais apprendre à aimer comme un frère. Ce que je ne sais faire. Pas encore…

Nous marchons tranquillement dans les rues piétonnes. Quatre me suis docilement. A chaque endroit que je lui propose de visiter, il me réponds « comme tu veux. ». Donc je fais comme je veux, à quoi bon insister?! Je lui montre tout d'abord le cinéma. Idéal pour les rencards et bonnes fêtes entre amis. Aucune information ne m'échappe. Il en saura bientôt autant que moi sur la ville. Après, je l'emmène devant différents magasins, pour ses futurs besoins vestimentaires, et autre. Prochaine destination, ma préférée, la librairie. Un univers de héros, de mondes, de vies. Quatre a du remarqué mon engouement pour les livres. Je m'aperçois alors qu'il en a une bonne connaissance. Pleins d'entrains, sur le chemins du retour, nous en parlons. Il est 18h30. Je suis étonné en voyant l'heure inscrite sur ma montre. Déjà si tard. Je… ne me suis pas ennuyé.

Nous voilà enfin rentrés. Même avec un Royal cône dans l'estomac, cette longue balade m'a creusé l'appétit.

-Tu veux qu'on commande une pizza? Criais-je à mon frère.

-Comme tu veux!

Ça m'aurait étonné qu'il réponde autre chose! Allez c'est partit pour une pizza quatre fromage! Je passe rapidement la commande. Le livreur arrivera dans 30 minutes. C'est parfait. Je vais de ce pas prévenir Quatre. J'escalade rapidement les escaliers. Il doit être dans la chambre. Ah, non. Bon, dans la salle de bains alors. Ne faisant pas attention au petit écriteau ''occupé'' retourné sur la porte, j'ouvre. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Lentement, j'observe les cheveux devenus couleur ambre de mon frère, des omoplates douces, sans traits anguleux. Une longue colonne vertébrale parcourant un dos sain. C'est lorsque mon regard atteint la partie inférieure du corps de mon frère que je réagis. Mes joues s'empourprent violemment. Quatre ne m'a pas remarqué, il chantonne une petite mélodie. Mais soudain, le svelte corps parfait de Quatre entame un demi tour. Shit!!! Pourquoi je reste immobile! Les yeux clos, mon frère laisse l'eau de la douche couler librement sur son visage. S'en est trop. Me voilà libéré de mon immobilité temporaire. Je claque violemment la porte. De retour dans le couloir, je porte la main à ma bouche.

-J'ai tout vu…

De l'autre côté de la porte:

-... Trowa?

**A suivre!!**

**Et voilà! Fin du 3eme chapitre! Qu'en pensez vous? Je pense qu'il n'y a pas énormément d'action, mais ce chapitre s'avère nécessaire, je pense. L'adaptation de nos deux petits protagonistes est importante, non?**

**Une pitite review? Car, plus important que tout, c'est votre avis. **

**Merci infiniment d'être parvenu(e)s en bas de cette page!**

**Quatre: Ewie, tu oublies quelque chose!**

**Ewie : Quoi donc?**

**Quatre: Dis le Trowa ^^**

**Trowa : C'est la chandeleur! Alors, bon appétit, et mangez moulte et moulte crêpes! **


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Ewandyl  
Disclaimers : persos pas a moi, et nowel est passé snif :'(  
Couple: certainement notre très cher 3x4!  
Genre : UA total, un peu OOC.  
Rating : hmmm PG-13 jpense (T pour Ffnet) ^^

FIC YAOI

Les notes de l'Auteur:

-Voilà la suite! Une chose: J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

-Merci pour vos reviews!

-Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

-Je sais que mes notes ne changent pas beaucoup, mais il n'y pas pas grand chose à dire... A vous!

Oyez... Chapitre 4!!!

**Chapitre 3:**

Chapitre 4:

Ahhh malheur. Il m'a vu. Je l'ai entendu à travers la porte prononcer mon nom. Ça le fait pas! Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir le regarder en face! Quelque part… qu'est-ce que ça a de si dramatique? Je l'ai vu nu et alors? Et alors… je suis rester à le reluquer, voilà le problème. Je me suis tout d'un coup mis à douter de mes préférences… Descendant les marches de l'escalier, je me suis convaincu que je n'étais en rien, un gay. J'ai simplement été surpris, d'où mon immobilité. J'ai filé à toute allure vers le salon. Si j'avais regardé sur ma droite, j'aurais vu mon reflet dans un miroir… un reflet aux teintes rouge pivoine. Décidément ce premier jours seuls à la maison n'était pas sans rebondissements.

************************

-Ah! Ça fait du bien une si bonne douche!

Je regarde mon frère brièvement et retourne aussitôt à mon émission télé. Une petite émission sympathique sur les nouveaux films, livres… Je sens Quatre s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il va me faire la remarque pour tout à l'heure? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis resté si longtemps à l'observer? Mon émission se termine. Je zappe machinalement. Quatre s'agite à côté de moi. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

-Au fait, tout à l'heure… commence t-il.

A l'aide! Il veut des explications!

[TUUUUUUT TUUUUUUT]

Ahhh merci, me voilà sauvé!

-Je vais chercher la pizza, reste là.

Je paye et remercie le livreur, me voilà de nouveau assis près de mon frère. Nous dégustons notre bonne pizza devant la télévision. J'en engloutit une bonne tranche lorsque:

-Pourquoi tu est entré dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure?

De surprise, je m'étouffe.

-Keuuf keuf keuf…

-Hey, Trowa! Reste là!

Une grande tape dans le dos et je reprends ma respiration. Pfiouu, celui là, un jour, il me tuera!

-Je… voulais… te prévenir que j'avais passé commande et si tu aimais ce goût la, articulais-je en désignant la pizza.

-Ah… je pensais que tu te mettais à me mater. Dit-il innocemment.

-Keuuuf, arrgh keuf keuf…

Deuxième round. Il m'en veut ou quoi?! J'ai les larmes aux yeux à force de m'étouffer.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Non pas du tout, dit-il, esquissant un sourire.

-Oh que si, tu ne penses rien de ce que tu dis!

Il se met à rire. Alors là, je suis complètement déboussolé. Par ou le Nord s'il vous plaît? Mais son rire est contagieux. Bientôt, nous voilà tous les deux à rire pour rien.

Après avoir repris notre calme nous finissons notre repas et notre film. Il est 22h30.

-On va se coucher?

-Je te suis.

Nous éteignons tout et montons rapidement dans notre chambre. J'ai viré au rouge lorsque j'ai vu Quatre se déshabiller pour se mettre en pyjama. La scène de la douche m'est revenue en mémoire. Il a perçu mon trouble.

-Tu préfères que je me change dans la salle de bain?

-Non! Euh… non, pourquoi? Je suis habitué à voir des mecs en sous-vêt' de toute façon.

Quatre me regarde les yeux écarquillés, comme si j'avais annoncé que la lune allait s'écraser demain sur la terre ou encore que notre pizza était empoisonnée…

-Tu…? M'a-t-il demandé, incrédule.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris. Ce que je venais de dire était on ne peut plus… ambigu.

-Mais tu sais… dans les vestiaires au lycée…

-Aaah…

Je suis très étonné qu'il ai pensé que… Hey! Aujourd'hui ça fait la deuxième fois que l'on remet en doute mes tendances! Je parait indécis ou quoi? Je suis 100% hétéro!!! … 99%?

Quatre rejoint son lit, qui est au dessus du mien. Je fais de même.

-Bon, dors bien, dis-je en éteignant la lampe de chevet.

-Merci, toi aussi!

****************************

Je sens du mouvement à côté de moi. Ahh… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Il faut aller au lycée? Non… on est en vacances, non? Je suis à peine réveillé. Mes pensées me fatiguent. Je referme mes yeux à demis ouverts. Afin de me replacer dans mes traces chaudes du lit, je me met sur le côté. J'heurte quelque chose. C'est mou. C'est chaud. C'est doux. Je suis toujours dans un demi-sommeil. Mon côté réveillé décide d'explorer cette texture inconnue. Mes mains glissent sur quelque chose de lisse. Je sens soudain deux petits points surélevés. C'est quoi ça? Je pars à l'exploration vers le nord. Ma main caresse une texture plus chaude. C'est marrent, je ressent comme des palpitations sous mes doigts. Ma main caresse des douces lèvres, un petit nez… des cheveux doux…

Soudain, je prends conscience de mon vocabulaire! Un nez? Des lèvres? Des cheveux?! Mais… la texture lisse… c'était de la peau? Et les deux points surélevés c'est…? OH MY GOD!!! Je m'assois en tout hâte sur le lit, pour y découvrir Quatre. Mon frère est venu dans mon lit. Il la fait exprès?

-Quatre? Murmurais-je.

-Hmm… pas de courgettes, s'il vous plaît… Noon… j'ai pas le droit à l'alcool… hmpf… hmmm

Je crois qu'il rêve, le pépère. Je fais quoi? Je ne vais pas le réveiller tout de même. Si? Il est presque à poil quand même! Et alors? Allez Trowa, prouve que ça ne te trouble même pas! Conforté dans mon idée, je tourne dos à mon frère. Je suis maintenant face au mur. Je sens la peau lisse de son bras contre mon dos. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la chair de poule?

Pensant à ci, à ça, je finis par doucement replonger vers les profondeurs du sommeil. Non, apparemment mon frère n'en a pas décidé ainsi. Se retournant d'un coup, il colle son torse contre mon dos. Ses bras viennent enserrer ma taille et me serrent fort. Si je ne le connaissait pas, je dirais qu'il veut m'étouffer.

-Pars pas… reste ici, petit poulet…

Poulet? Non, mais à quoi il rêve lui? Et puis, c'est comme ça qu'on tient un poulet? Par la force de ses bras, nous voilà totalement collés l'un à l'autre. Papa, maman, je ne suis en rien responsable de ce qui arrive actuellement. C'est lui qui est descendu dans mon lit. Moi, j'ai pas bougé. Là.

-Attrapé… youpi…

Il m'a attrapé? Ah, non le poulet. C'est un ventre, Quatre! On dirais pas comme ça mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse finir son Royal Cône et maintenant il rêve de nourriture! Ah, il a bougé sa tête. Ses cheveux me chatouillent. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou.

Je commence à me sentir fatigué… Il doit être super tôt. Je ferme peut à peut mes yeux, et cette fois-ci, Quatre a accepté de me laisser me rendormir. Quand j'y pense… je n'ai jamais dormis dans les bras de quelque un … du moins, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. C'est assez agréable… dans ceux de mon frère, qui me serre fort contre lui. C'est réconfortant… sauf quand on sait que l'on est pris pour de la volaille… Enfin. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais réagir demain matin. Et lui? Il va sans doute se réveiller étonné et confus… oh galère… j'ai peloté mon frère!

*****************************

J'émerge doucement de mon cocon. Tout doucement. Je m'assois. Hier… ah oui… ohlala… Tout d'un coup, j'ai eu envie de replonger dans un profond sommeil. Pour me réveiller de cet étrange rêve ou Quatre descend dans mon lit et me prends pour un gros nounours. Bon… pantoufles?

Après deux, trois difficultés à sortir de ma chambre, je pars voir où est passé mon frère. J'entends du bruit à la cuisine. Je l'aperçois, avec un tablier de Maman, à préparer un déjeuner. Ouah, il sait aussi cuisiner? Discrètement je m'installe derrière lui.

-Bonjour, Quatre, lançais-je.

[BANG]

Oups, je lui ai fait peur. La casserole tombe par terre, étalant du lait partout. Mon frère fait volte face.

-Trowa!

-Oui?

Soudain, les joues rouges, Quatre baisse la tête et me demande pardon.

-Pardon?

-Oui… pour hier…

-Ah…

-Je suis somnambule…

-Ah…

-Ça ne t'a pas dérangé?…

-Non… pas vraiment…

-D'accord… je suis confus, pardon.

-Tiens, tu fais quoi à déjeuner? Je suis étonné, tu est rempli de qualités.

Surtout, changeons de sujet.

-Je pensais faire quelques pancakes avec du lait au chocolat, dit-il en se redressant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais pour le lait…

-Pas grave je vais tout nettoyer, c'est de ma faute.

-Non, c'est moi!

Après avoir débattu dix bonnes minutes, nous épongeons le sol tous les deux.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui? Demandais-je.

-Ce que tu veux.

-Patinoire?

-Ça marche!!

**A suivre!!**

**Et voilà! Fin du 4eme chapitre! **

**Une pitite review? J**

**Merci infiniment d'être parvenu(e)s en bas de cette page!**

**Quatre: Ewie, tu oublies quelque chose!**

**Ewie : Quoi donc?**

**Trowa : Cette fois-ci c'est La Saint Valentin!! Bonne fête à tous!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Ewandyl  
Disclaimers : persos pas a moi, et nowel est passé snif :'(  
Couple: certainement notre très cher 3x4!  
Genre : UA total, un peu OOC.  
Rating : hmmm PG-13 jpense (T pour Ffnet) ^^

FIC YAOI

Les notes de l'Auteur:

-Voilà la suite!

-Merci encore pour vos reviews!

-Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

-Je suis désolée pour cet énorme retard! Mais.. manque d'inspiration. J'ai préféré suspendre l'histoire plutôt que de bâcler le tout. Mais voilà, inspiration de retour, chapitres de retours!

Oyez... Chapitre 5!!!

[Terminus à cet arrêt!]

Quatre et moi descendons du bus. Devant nous se tient un grand bâtiment. C'est la patinoire.

-Tu en as déjà fait? Demandais-je.

-Oui, j'ai fait quelques cours.

-Oh, très bien.

-Et toi?

-J'y vais assez souvent.

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais je sens dans l'air comme une odeur de compétition entre nous. Ça promet d'être intéressant!!

Nous louons les patins et nous dirigeons vers la surface glacée et plane de la patinoire.

-Après toi, dis-je dans un sourire.

Quatre passe devant moi, effectue un joli pas et m'attend.

-Hum, pas mal!

Je fais de même avant de le rejoindre.

-Une course? Celui qui arrive le premier sans faux pas!

A cette heure là, il n'y a pas grand monde, c'était le meilleur moment pour nous livrer à ce genre de compétition.

-Avec joie, me réponds t-il dans un sourire.

S'il le prends comme ça, je vais lui montrer! Nous nous plaçons côte à côte, je sens l'adrénaline monter en moi. Enfin un peu d'action.

-Go!

Nous nous élançons avec grâce. Il patine très bien… Il prend quelque fois l'avance, mais je le dépasse aussitôt, et il reprend du terrain, ainsi de suite, pour arriver finalement quasi ex-aequo. Je suis bluffé. Il a un don pour cacher toutes ces choses qu'on ne lui soupçonne même pas. Légèrement essoufflé, je le regarde.

-''Quelques cours'', hein?

Il me répond par un grand sourire.

-Et toi, ''assez souvent?''.

Je lui rends son sourire. Nous nous reposons un peu. Je n'ai pas fait attention, mais nous avons fait plus de tours que prévu. Les bords de la piste commencent à être encombrés par des nouveaux et des novices.

-Allons au centre.

Il me suit docilement. Arrivés au centre, je tourne autour de lui et effectue un saut assez difficile. Il me regarde et, avec un petit sourire en coin, effectue le même mouvement. Commença alors un bal. Un bal où les deux danseurs n'étaient que moi et lui. Nous nous montrons nos plus beaux sauts, nos plus belles figures. Ils nous arrivait d'effectuer un pas ensemble. A bout de souffle, nous nous retrouvons, éreintés, face à face. J'observe les nombreux spectateurs. Nous nous étions mis au centre et notre chorégraphie à été très remarquée.

-Attention!!!

Surpris, je me retourne et voit une fille apeurée par la vitesse et qui ne sait manifestement pas s'arrêter. Mais l'alerte fut donnée trop tard. Elle percute mon frère de plein fouet. Je le vois basculer, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Je tente de le rattraper, mais tout se passe trop vite. Du sang éclabousse la patinoire.

-Quatre!

Il s'assoit et regarde, hébété, ses doigts. Son index saignait abondamment d'une coupure profonde. La fille avait dû le couper avec ses patins. Je la regarde, empli de colère. Elle se répand dans un flot d'excuses et me propose de l'emmener à la pharmacie du coin. Craignant une autre chute par sa faute, et voulant m'occuper moi-même d'un frère qu'on avait placé sous ma responsabilité, je refuse. J'aide Quatre à se relever.

-Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas! Dit-il à la fille.

Il lui accorda un sublime sourire. J'en fus étourdit. La jeune femme réitéra soudainement sa demande, les joues rouges et les yeux fixés sur mon frère. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais cela ne m'a pas plu. D'un mouvement sec, j'emporte Quatre au vestiaire avec moi.

Assis sur le banc, j'examine de plus près sa blessure. Il grimace un peu. Ce n'était pas très grave mais plutôt extrêmement douloureux. Son doigt saignait encore. D'un mouvement instinctif, je le porte à ma bouche. Le goût frais et ferreux de son sang empli ma bouche. Étrangement, cela ne me dégoûte pas plus que ça. Il me regarde, confus. Je prends alors conscience de mon geste, et le retire aussitôt.

-Désolé, je… on dit que ça empêche l'infection…

-J'ai rien dit…

-Excuse moi. Viens, on va aller te soigner.

-… Merci de t'occuper de moi.

-C'est normal…

******************************

Nous sortons peu après de la pharmacie toute proche.

-Ça te fait encore mal?

-Oui, elle ne m'a pas loupé.

-Elle aurait pu faire attention, grognais-je.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'on est tous passés par là…

Me souvenant de mes nombreuses gamelles, je décidais d'en arrêter là. Changeons de sujet.

-Tu patines drôlement bien.

-C'est valable pour toi aussi!

Nous échangeons un demi sourire.

-Il est midi, tu veux manger?

-Oui, je veux bien!

Après un ou deux hamburgers au fast-food du coin, nous décidons d'aller à la bibliothèque, choisir quelques romans. Quatre me fut d'ailleurs d'une aide précieuse. Il a de grandes connaissances en la matière. Je découvre grâce lui de nouvelles séries passionnantes. Nous en profitons pour l'y inscrire. Tout content, avec sa nouvelle carte d'abonné en main, il choisit de nombreux livres. Nous sortons, tout sourires, les bras chargés de nos locations. Il est 15h…

-On va poser tout ça à la maison, proposai-je.

-Oui, vaut mieux, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir porter ça très longtemps.

J'observe sa pile de bouquins qui menace de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre.

-En effet, admis-je dan un sourire.

Nous marchons dans un silence confortable. Il fait très bon pour une après-midi au mois de septembre. L'air est doux et balaye délicieusement nos visages. Le soleil se fait lui aussi présent, je pus alors admirer la… beauté de mon frère. Ses cheveux semblent d'or. Et les rayons éclairent son paisible visage. Soudain, les deux lacs turquoises qui me deviennent à présent familiers me regardent. Je détourne mon regard, embarrassé.

Les rues défilent doucement et nous apercevons bientôt notre maison. Notre…

J'entre le premier. J'entends soudain un énorme fracas.

-Quatre?!

Le voilà étalé sur le sol. Il a réussi a trébucher! J'étouffe avec beaucoup d'effort le fou rire naissant.

-Ça va? Hmpfff ffff!

-Oh, rigole pas!

Il me fait un moue adorable.

-Je vais t'aider. Répondis-je avec le plus de sérieux possible.

Nous nous agenouillons et ramassons ensemble les livres éparpillés par terre. Dans un même élan nous tendons la main vers le même ouvrage.

-Oups, désolé. Fis-je en retirant la mienne.

-C'est rien!!

Nous finissons rapidement de tout ranger. Nous nous installons tranquillement chacun sur notre lit pour commencer notre propre lecture. Dix bonnes minutes passèrent lorsque:

-Dis, Trowa?

-Hm?

Je n'aime pas que l'on me dérange lorsque je lis.

-…

-Quoi?!

-Je peux venir lire a côté de toi?

-Hein?!

-S'il te plaît…

-… ok.

-Merci!

Il descend d'un saut et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva allongé à mes côtés, nos têtes sur le même oreiller, à lire. Je le regarde, un peu perdu, et retourne à ma lecture.

J'étais passionné. Les chapitres passaient les uns après les autres. 22, 23, 24... Je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Sauf quand la tête de Quatre vient se poser contre mon épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-… Trowa.

-Oui?

-Encore… une fois…

-De?

-Dormir… a tes… côtés.

La fin de sa phrase n'était devenue que chuchotement. J'observai ses paupières closes. Je devais avoir un étonnant pouvoir soporifique. Dans un élan d'affection je me surpris a caresser ses cheveux d'or. Un petit sourire se fit dans son sommeil. Embarrassé, je retourne à ma lecture sans pour autant arrêter mon geste. … Cela… me plaisait.

**A suivre!!**

**Et voilà! Fin du 5eme chapitre! **

**Une pitite review? **

**Merci infiniment d'être parvenu(e)s en bas de cette page!**

**Ewie :L'Italie, c'était super!!**

**Quatre : Et tu as pensé à nous?**

**Ewie : Ouiii, mon chouuu!!**

**Trowa: Ah?**

**Ewie : Dame Muse ma donné gracieusement deux scénarios à écrire! Deux histoires à écrire blanc sur noir.**

**Trowa: Finis celle-ci déjà!**

**Ewie: Oui, chef!**

**Quatre: Et pour les lecteurs?**

**Ewie : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Ewandyl  
Disclaimers : persos pas a moi, et nowel est passé snif :'(  
Couple: certainement notre très cher 3x4!  
Genre : UA total, un peu OOC.  
Rating : hmmm PG-13 jpense (T pour Ffnet) ^^

FIC YAOI

Les notes de l'Auteur:

-Voilà la suite!

-Merci encore pour vos reviews! Et merci pour tes remarques avisées Shinoya. Merci Iroko, Violine, Marina, merci merci 3

-Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

-Je suis désolée pour cet énorme retard! Il va falloir que je corrige cela au plus vite ^^

Oyez... Chapitre 6!!!

**Chapitre 6:**

-Quatre! Réveille-toi vite! Quaaatre!

Je criais ainsi en bougeant dans tous les sens. Nos quatre jours de liberté étaient si vite passés, que j'en ai… oublié la rentrée!!Nous étions mardi et les tous premiers cours commencent dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure. Mon frère se lève précipitamment, manque de se cogner la tête au plafond et c'est les yeux à demi-fermés qu'il me regarde, hébété.

-Bonjour, Trowa.

J'en tombe à la renverse. Il me salue calmement comme si de rien était.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Reprit-il.

-… On est à la bourre.

Alors que j'énonçais ma phrase en martelant bien chaque mot, il se recouche et disparais sous sa couette. Je regarde, complètement incrédule la bosse qu'il forme sur son lit. Non mais quel culot! Je ramasse ses quelques affaires traînant sur le sol et les lui jette.

-Si tu ne t'habilles pas vite, je pars sans toi! Je te rappelles que tu ne sais même pas où est le lycée!

Mon dernier argument fit de l'effet. Quatre se lève et tout pataud, s'habille.

-Non, mais vraiment, tu aurais pu te dépêcher…

Je grommelais ainsi depuis dix bonnes minutes. Nous étions sur le chemin du lycée. Arrivé devant ce dernier, je constate que toutes les classes étaient d'ores et déjà rentrées. Belle rentrée! L'année de 1ère s'annonçait réjouissante. Je pris mon frère par la manche pour l'attirer avec moi devant le tableau d'affichage. Mes yeux parcourent les multiples fiches remplies de noms. Arivandi, Benito, Barton! Barton Quatre et Barton Trowa. Nous voilà dons en 1ère C. Je regarde vite fait les noms nous suivants. Il y a : Maxwell, Peacecraft, Schveker, Yuy. Oh!! Heero est dans la même classe que moi! Ça, c'est génial!

Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers le secrétariat. Les élèves de notre classe on étés emmenés dans la salle 224. C'est partit!

Trottinant tout de même pour ne pas aggraver notre retard, nous longeons de multiples couloirs, passons devant de nombreuses portes pour enfin arriver à notre destination. Je pris une grande respiration devant notre porte. Nous allions, dans quelques minutes, affronter plus d'une trentaine de paires d'yeux. Sans compter ceux, meurtriers, du prof…

-Prêt?

-hm!

Une grande salle s'ouvrit à nous. Sur son estrade, le prof tenait l'emploi du temps de notre classe. J'avais déjà visité ce lycée, et connaissais Heero depuis l'école primaire. Mais, quant aux enseignants de ce lycée, ils m'étaient tous inconnus. Je lève brièvement la tête vers mon futur bourreau. Il me toise. Un véritable regard irrité, irritable, bref.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui retarde… les frères Barton, je suppose?

-Oui, c'est nous… Je euh… nous sommes désolés pour ce retard…

-Je crois, messieurs, que c'est la moindre des choses! Vous allez être sûrement surpris, mais avant votre arrivée des plus fracassantes, nous parlions de ponctualité!

Je jette un regard exaspéré à mon frère. Il m'en revoie un que j'interprète par un « on y peut rien ».

-Votre excuse?

-Nous nous sommes simplement levés tard, monsieur.

-Je vois. Voulez vous entamer mon premier carnet d'absences?

-…Non, monsieur.

-Fort bien. Je me nomme Mr. Vanneck. Allez vous asseoir.

J'interpelle discrètement Quatre en pleine admiration devant les multiples poster de la salle.

Nous nous asseyons au premier rang… le seul évidemment libre!

Derrière nous se tenait un inconnu à longue natte et mon meilleur ami. Heero nous demande doucement la véritable raison de notre retard et je lui réponds que j'avais dit la vérité au prof. Il pouffe doucement et dévisage mon frère.

-Heero, je te présente Quatre.

-Salut, Quatre. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin! Un frère à Trowa! Alors… t'arrives à le supporter?

-Hey!

Nous rions doucement, heureux de nos retrouvailles quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

-Les frères Barton, vous vous faites décidément beaucoup remarquer pour une première journée de cours! Je suis étonné, car d'après le rapport des collèges d'où vous provenez tous les deux, les appréciations qu'ils ont de vous sont fort élogieuses!

-Désolés, monsieur.

-Je pars vous faire quelques photocopies, restez sages, dit-il sachant pertinemment que ses paroles ne seront sûrement pas respectées.

Heero nous interpella de nouveau.

-Alors, tu te plaît ici, Quatre? Moi je suis Heero, le meilleur copain à ton frère hé hé. Crois-moi c'est pas chose facile!

-Salut, Heero. Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-Ton frère ne se laisse pas approcher comme ça, je suis sûr que lors de ton arrivée, il t'a ignoré. Mais, me voilà rassuré, je vois que vous êtes devenus proches désormais, c'est un exploit en si peu de temps!

-Cesse de dire des bêtises, intervins-je. Il est prof de quoi Vanneck au fait?

-Mathématiques…

-Pas terrible, je les sens mal les cours avec lui.

-Oui, je pense comme toi.

Soudain un fond de musique attise mon attention. Le natté qui est assis derrière nous écoute de la musique de son baladeur. Je suis subjugué par ses yeux améthystes. Il a une allure classe. Habillé de noir, une croix en argent pendant à sa chaîne, il balance doucement la tête en rythme avec la musique. Je remarque alors qu'il dévisage mon frère. Ses yeux scrutant chaque parcelle de peau claire. Quatre finit par remarquer le regard inquisiteur posé sur lui.

-Salut, tu t'appelles comment?

-… Duo Maxwell.

-Moi, c'est Quatre, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.

-Tu est…pas comme ton frère tu ne lui ressemble pas.

-Ah… oui, je suppose.

-Tu me connais? Demandais-je.

-Oui, disons de loin.

-C'est-à-dire?

-J'étais dans ta classe en 4eme. J'ai été surpris de voir deux boys de la famille Barton. Mais je m'aperçois que vous vous ne vous ressemblez pas. Quatre est plus mignon.

J'observais mon frère, devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-Certainement, répliquais-je, amer.

Sa remarque m'a blessé, bien que je me la sois déjà faite, elle n'en est pas moins venimeuse dite à voix haute.

-Viens me voir quand tu veux, si tu as besoin d'aide, ajoute le natté à l'intention de Quatre.

Je rêve ou il drague..? Je rêve sûrement, c'est impossible. Mais Quatre est trop gentil. Il va à coup sûr se faire chahuter par ces imbéciles de la classe.

-Hey, Duo!

J'observais le nouveau venu. Un asiatique aux cheveux de geais. Chinois je dirais.

-Salut Wuffy. Ça roule? T'es en retard, tu sais.

-Ah bon? hé hé! Il est ou le prof?

-Partit faire des photocopies. J'ai répondu à ta place pour l'appel, va vite t'asseoir avant qu'il ne revienne.

-Sympa! On se revoit tout à l'heure.

Exactement une minute plus tard, Vanneck déboula dans la classe, une montagne de feuilles à la main.

-Bon! Je vais vérifier vos capacités! Contrôle!

Un râle plaintif secoua immédiatement la classe.

Je souhaita bonne chance à mon frère et l'examen débuta.

**A suivre....**

**Et voilà! Fin du chapitre 6! **

**Encore merci d'être parvenus au bas de cette page!**

**Ewie: En souvenir de ma prof de maths... Merci à elle pour ses adorables contrôles! **

**Trowa : pas obligée de nous le faire payer...**

**Ewie: C'est pas comme si tu avais des difficultés en maths!**

**Trowa : Hmpf... **

**Ewie : J'aimerais savoir votre avis!!! Si vous avez des propositions, je ne sais pas tout ce que vous voulez ^^ A bientôt j'espère =)**


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Ewandyl  
Disclaimers : persos pas a moi, et nowel est passé snif :'(  
Couple: certainement notre très cher 3x4!  
Genre : UA total, un peu OOC.  
Rating : hmmm PG-13 jpense (T pour Ffnet) ^^

FIC YAOI

Les notes de l'Auteur:

-Voilà la suite!

-Merci encore pour vos reviews!

-Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

-Et je m'en vois désolée pour ce fort long retard, mais les vacances sans le net à sa disposition et le manque d'inspiration n'aident pas...

Oyez... Chapitre 7!!!

**Chapitre 7:**

Nous rentrons chez nous. La journée, bien qu'ayant commencée un peu chaotiquement, fut bonne. Après notre traditionnelle pizza du soir, nous nous installons confortablement sur le canapé. Il est 20h et les informations débutent.

« Programme d'aujourd'hui: carnage dans un collège par un adolescent de quatorze ans. Disparition d'un Airbus dans l'océan Pacifique. Celui-ci effectuait un trajet régulier Montana - Honolulu. Nous verrons aussi… »

Je n'entendais plus le reste des annonces. J'étais tétanisé. De peur et d'angoisse. Je regardais Quatre qui était tout aussi mortifié que moi. Nos parents… devaient rentrer ce soir. On les attendais d'un minute à l'autre. D'un bond, je me lève et compose le numéro de portable de ma mère dans un doux espoir d'y entendre sa voix.

« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie du… »

Encore un essai. Même résultat. Quatre, derrière moi m'enlaçait, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je les sentaient monter moi aussi.

-Oh Trowa… pourquoi?!

-… On ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé… ils sont peut être quelque part, perdus, mais bien vivants…

Le sons de mes propres paroles résonnait faux à mes oreilles. Je serrais fort Quatre contre moi. Ma tête était remplie de questions. « Qu'allions nous devenir? » « Et Quatre? » « Disparus? Vivants ?»

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Je restait figé. Avaient-ils déjà retrouvé l'avion? Des corps?

-Décroche Trowa…

Je mis le combiné au milieu de nous deux et active le haut-parleur.

-Trowa! Quatre!

-Ma… maman?!

-Maman… chuchote Quatre.

-Oui!

-Mais… et l'avion?!

-Oh! Mon cœur! Comme on a eu peur avec ton père! On a raté l'avion!

Je regarde Quatre avec un air un peu désabusé, mais néanmoins énormément soulagé. Enfin, au fond de moi je refoulais ma tristesse pour toutes ces familles pour qui la fin ne serait pas heureuse…

Mon frère me souris, je l'enlace de nouveau, dans notre réconfort commun.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point on a eu peur Quatre et moi!! Vous rentrez quand?!

-Hum, là est tout le problème!

-Quoi?!

-Eh bien, on a raté l'avion grâce au patron de ton père! On l'a croisé et la discussion fut plutôt longue.

-Et alors?

-Eh bien, Mr. Kent allait lui aussi prendre ce vol. Il nous répète sans arrêt que nous lui avons sauvé la vie, c'est plutôt un concours ce circonstances inouï! En récompense, il offre un poste ici, à Hawaii!

-Impossible!

-Si! Mais nous hésitons… vous me manquez énormément les garçons… Quatre, mon lapin ça va?

-Oui… je suis si heureux que rien ne vous soit arrivés!

-Oh, mon cœur… les garçons, nous allons devoir rester une semaine tout au plus de toute façons. Si Kent pouvait nous offrir le monde entier, il le ferait! Enfin, il s'est contenté de nous offrir sa compagnie dans sa maison privée. On ne peux pas refuser.

-Oui mais… et comment allons-nous faire pour les achats?

-Nous avons téléphoné au lycée. Vous allez entrer en internat, mes fils. Ah… vous me manquez terriblement…

-A nous aussi, maman.

-Vous irez voir à la Vie Scolaire demain. Ils vous remettrons les clés des chambres. N'oubliez pas de fermer la maison à double tour! Votre père n'est pas là, il vous téléphonera demain. Je vous embrasse mes lapins. Faites plaisir à votre mère, pas de bêtises. Bisous mes trésors.

-Au revoir 'man.

-Bisous maman.

Je repose le combiné, légèrement assommé. Que de nouvelles!

-Ça va, Quatre?

-Ça va… j'avais hâte de revoir nos parents…

-On les reverras bientôt t'en fais pas. Tu te sens prêt à aller en tant qu'interne au lycée?

-On a pas trop le choix de toute façon.

-Non…

Un fou rire me prit soudainement.

Dans un élan, je m'affale sur le divan.

-Trowa?!

-Je suis heureux Quatre. On ne peux plus heureux! Les parents vont bien et vais découvrir l'internat avec mon frère. Mon merveilleux frère…

Mon euphorie cesse, remplacée par un autre sentiment. Un sentiment à la fois pressé et tendre.

-Dis Trowa…

-Oui?

-Tu veux pas dormir avec moi, pour notre dernière soirée à la maison?

Je n'en croie pas mes yeux.

Quatre fixe le sol, masquant autant que possible son visage empourpré.

-C'est d'accord. Faisons nos valises avant alors.

Je souris.

-Très bien!

« Ziiiip » Et voilà, valise remplie et fermée! Je me retourne vers mon frère pour voir où il en était. Au même niveau que moi. Gêné, il articula:

-Bon… on va se coucher maintenant?

J'acquiesce en souriant. Tandis qu'il enfile son pantalon pyjama, je m'allonge en simple caleçon, les bras croisés derrière ma tête. Il me rejoint doucement. Cette histoire prenait vraiment la tournure de la première nuit de noce de nouveaux mariés. Je tente de le rassurer d'un petit sourire, après tout je n'allai pas le dévorer, puis, à l'origine, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de dormir avec lui.

Interrompant ma réflexion, je sens son corps tout chaud se coller pour la deuxième fois au mien. Sauf, qu'aujourd'hui, c'était totalement volontaire de sa part et ça, c'était très important pour moi. Il bouge un peu pour bien se caler. Dans mon pauvre lit « une place » la proximité était obligatoire.

-Trowa…

-Hm?

-Tu crois que l'on sera dans la même chambre à l'internat? Je me sens prêt à y aller mais tout seul… je viens à peine d'arriver. Si je tombe sur quelque un que je ne connais pas je serais mal à l'aise et, et…

-Non t'inquiètes pas. On verra ça demain, d'accord? On ferais mieux de dormir ce soir.

Il opine. Il faisait froid en ce début d'année civile. Un peu de chaleur humaine n'était pas de refus. Je prends mon livre dans une main, et lui caressait la tête de l'autre. C'est sans tarder que j'entendis son souffle devenir lent et régulier.

Alors que je m'apprête à en faire de même, il fait prisonnier mon bras tout contre lui, le serrant comme s'il était pour lui un objet précieux. Je dirais, comme si c'était un nounours, tout simplement son doudou.

-… Même… chambre…

-Ça vraiment l'air de l'inquiéter cette histoire d'internat. Si vraiment nous devons nous séparer, je tenterais de le placer avec Heero. Oui.

Je chuchote alors.

-Tu sais, que tu est la personne que j'attendais depuis longtemps? Celle qui égaierait ma vie jusqu'alors si pauvre? … Ne me quitte jamais, Quatre, jamais. Je ne le permettrait pas.

Oui, jamais je ne le cèderais. Quatre... m'appartiens.

Mais, qui sait ce que demain nous réserveras?

**A suivre....**

**Et voilà! Fin du chapitre 7! **

**Merci d'être parvenus au bas de cette page et encore désolée pour ce si long moment de silence de ma part.**


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Ewandyl

Disclamers : Une chance sur deux ! A moi, pas à moi ? Gagné ! Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Genre : UA, OOC, total liberty ! Fic yaoi.

Rating : Allez, T.

Le(s) petit(s) mot(s) de l'Auteur :

-Pardonnez-moi.

-C'est partit pour le chapitre 8 !

Chapitre 8 : Internat.

-Tiens, c'est ici. Allons, Quatre, ne fais pas cette tête…

Mon frère boudait. Il n'y avait plus de chambres vides. En fait, ceci n'était pas vraiment étonnant après la rentrée. De ce fait, le secrétariat nous à contraint à choisir au hasard deux chambres dans lesquelles résidaient des élèves de notre classe. Je connaissais le numéro de celle d'Heero. Respectant ma promesse, je choisis celle-ci pour mon frère.

-Pourquoi je dois aller avec ton ami Heero…

-Il est sympa, t'en fais pas.

-Et toi tu es avec ?

-Je l'ignore, à défaut, j'ai pris celle d'à côté, comme ça on ne sera pas loin.

Il était encore tôt le matin, les cours n'allaient pas commencer tout de suite. Je toque à la porte d'Heero, il nous ouvre, la tignasse en bataille, en tee-shirt et jean.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Quatre t'expliquera. Je te le laisse, tiens n'oublie pas ta valise. A tout à l'heure.

Après avoir entendu le claquement de la porte, je tourne les talons vers la chambre située à droite. J'ai le cœur un peu serré. Si ça se trouve, je vais tomber sur une crapule. Je toque doucement. Une voix répond :

-Minute !

La porte s'ouvre sur un bel éphèbe. Malheureusement, quelqu'un que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Barton ?

-Je viens vivre avec toi. Met autre chose par-dessus ton caleçon, je ne suis pas forcé de voir les moindres détails de ta personne.

-Et moi, je ne suis pas forcé de t'obéir.

Ça commençait bien.

-Allez entre, Barton.

-Je m'appelle _Trowa_, Duo. Dis-je en serrant les dents.

Faisant fi de ma relève, il me fait signe d'avancer. Sa chambre était sombre et un peu désordonnée. Il jette les quelques affaires qui traînaient sur le lit inoccupé.

-Voilà, ça, c'est ton lit. Au dessus, bah, c'est moi. Je ne dors pas avant 22h30, j'écoute de la musique à fond avant, et je me lève tôt pour démêler mes cheveux. Un problème ?

-Pas particulièrement.

Je reconsidère ses cheveux. Cela ne m'avait pas frappé tout de suite, tant j'étais perturbé par le fait de savoir qu'il était mon compagnon de chambre, mais il les avait détachés. Et totalement noués.

Voyant que je m'apprêtais à m'installer, il s'assied sur son lit, et commence à lisser sa chevelure.

-Pourquoi ne vis-tu pas avec Wufei ?

-C'est un enfer de vivre à ses côtés.

-Ah bon ?

-On a beau être les meilleurs amis du monde, on ne se supporte pas en internat, on a bien essayé une année.

-Et ?

Il me jette un coup d'œil, que j'aperçois. Comme s'il se demandait pourquoi cela m'intéressait.

-Pour commencer, et je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il roupille à 20h. Après le self, hop, il dort. Alors moi et mes manies avant de dormir…

-C'est tout ?

-J'ai dis pour commencer, Barton. Ensuite, la nuit je bouge beaucoup, et comme c'est des lits doubles…

-Je vois, ce va être mon problème aussi, alors…

-Bonne chance.

-Merci.

-Bref, se prendre un sceau d'eau dans la figure tout le temps ce n'est pas ce qui fait le plus plaisir. En plus de ça…

Il s'arrête de parler. Duo me regarde et commence à tresser sa natte.

-Pourquoi je parle avec toi, moi.

La nuit je compris de quoi parlait Duo et je me sentis plus proche de Wufei pour avoir subi le même calvaire que lui. C'est à peine si le nombre de fois où il se retourne est humainement possible. Fréquemment, je voyais un bras ou une jambe sortir du lit et rester en l'air. Impossible d'être aussi gymnaste la nuit que lui, je pense. Sa froideur marquée de ce matin ne me fit ni chaud ni froid, seulement, je devinais que cet individu était plutôt instable. Probablement très impulsif.

-Salut Trowa ! En forme pour un petit cours de maths ? Oh… tu n'as pas bien dormi ?

Je suis dans le brouillard le plus total. Je regarde Heero.

-'l'est où Quatre ?

-Il s'habille.

-Ah. Où ça ?

-Dans la chambre, voyons ! Dis-moi combien d'heures de sommeil tu as eu ?

-En minutes, ça te convient ?

-Je vois… tâche de ne pas dormir en cours… Van Eck ne va pas apprécier. Déjà que ton entrée remarquable à la rentrée vous a placé haut dans son estime à tous les deux…

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ce que je me suis laissé dire aussi. Tout s'est bien passé hier ?

-Impeccable, ton frère est très sympa. Au fait tu es avec Duo, pas vrai ? Je t'ai entendu aller dans la chambre d'à côté. Ça s'est bien passé ?

-Pas trop mal. Il fait l'indifférent.

Quatre arrive enfin, et nous partons tous les trois vers notre cher et précieux cours du matin.

-… Ausselier ?

-Oui !

-Autai ?

-Ouais…

- Arington?

-Là, hélas…

Un rire accueilli cette petite boutade.

-Très drôle, Arington. Au tableau, exercice 49, page 12. Je continue… Barton ?

Malheureusement, je n'entends pas le professeur. A peine, remarquais-je mon frère répondre à l'appel. Je n'entends pas non plus la voix du prof monter. Les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, je volais, libre, parmi les oiseaux.

Cependant cette belle vision fut remplacée par le visage tiré aux quatre épingles de Van Eck. Et zut… j'allais m'en prendre plein la figure, ce matin.

-Alors, monsieur Barton ? Non content de vous faire remarquer par votre ponctualité douteuse, vous vous permettez de rêver pendant mes cours ?

-Rêver… si peu…

-Peut être une bonne raison jouerait-elle en votre faveur ?

Le sourire triomphant et orgueilleux qu'il affichait me retournait les tripes.

-Pas dormi…

-Parfait ! Je vous avertis que si votre manque d'attention se reproduit, vous irez rattraper votre nuit en heure de colle. Alors Arington ? Ce problème ?

Je tourne la tête, pour voir ce que mon camarade de classe avait fait. Un point. Un point sous la craie. Sa main levée, figée sur le tableau noir. Mes paupières se font lourdes, si lourdes que je ne peux même pas apprécier le spectacle que doit être la tête, assurément déconfite, de Van Eck devant les lacunes de ses élèves. Je somnolais quand un coup de pied vint heurter le dessous de ma chaise. Surpris, je me retourne pour rencontrer le regard moralisateur d'Heero. Je souffle un « merci » et tâche de rester concentré.

La sonnerie retentit, après deux interminables heures de lutte contre le sommeil et l'ennui, le glas de la liberté. J'étouffe un bâillement et range mes affaires.

-On a deux heures de permanence, dit Quatre. On fait quoi ?

-Dormir, proposais-je aussitôt.

-Mais on n'a pas le droit de retourner dans l'internat après 8h.

-Et alors ? J'ai besoin de dormir.

-Oui, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Trowa. Moi, je vais aller voir quelqu'un.

-Ah ? Qui ?

-Tu ne connais pas.

-Une copine ? Mon Heero a une petite-amie ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles !

-Ah ! Tu rougis !

-Laisse-le enfin ! Intervint Quatre.

-D'accord… pas de secrets, hein, Heero !

-Oui, oui.

Je regarde mon frère.

-Bon, on va dans ta chambre ?

-D'accord.

Nous montons les escaliers de l'internat discrètement, de peur de se faire attraper par les surveillants. Les portes des chambres ne sont évidemment pas verrouillées et nous entrons dans celle de Quatre et d'Heero.

-Je dors en bas.

-Ah, comme moi.

-Heero y dormait, avant, mais il m'a laissé choisir, et comme je suis sujet au somnambulisme, j'ai préféré être en bas. Alors, il me l'a laissé, c'est sympa, non ?

-Oui, très. C'est un type bien. Bon, je m'installe, alors, si tu le permets.

- Oui, repose-toi.

-Que vas-tu faire?

-Finir un exercice, pour commencer.

-D'accord…

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Sans rêves. Seulement deux heures.

Quelqu'un vient me secouer doucement.

-Eh, Trowa, debout, on va au self, Heero nous y attends.

- Nan je ne mange pas, je dors.

-Si, tu vas manger.

-Non. Vas-y Quatre, ne te prive pas toi, faut que tu manges. Ça te fera grandir un peu, me moquais-je.

-Bon, très bien. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

-D'accord, merci. Bon appétit.

-Merci. Je reviens te chercher pour le cours de 14h.

Je vois un bout de pyjama sortir sous l'oreiller. Je le prends et le sent. L'odeur de Quatre. Apaisante, je m'en imbibe autant que possible et ne tarde pas à sombrer de nouveau.

A suivre !

Si longtemps ! Pardon !! Narrateur indigne que je suis ! Je vais tâcher de faire un effort pour la vitesse de parution !

Duo : « Il faut faire quelque chose, serge, il faut faire quelque chose ! » (ref : _le chocolat_)

Oui ! Imposez-moi un délai de parution ! Soyez gentils hein… bon et sinon, ce petit chapitre !


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Ewandyl

Discleamers : Une chance sur deux ! A moi, pas à moi ? Gagné ! Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Genre : UA, OOC, total liberty ! Fic yaoi.

Rating : Allez, T.

Le(s) petit(s) mot(s) de l'Auteur :

-Pardonnez-moi.

-C'est partit pour le chapitre 9 !

-Merci Violine!!!

Chapitre 9 : 

-Alors, tout le monde est prêt ?

-Oui, monsieur !

Le professeur de sport s'apprêtait à lancer le signal d'attaque. Car, oui, on était en plein cours de lutte. En face de moi, un géant. Bien campé sur ses deux piliers qui lui servent de jambe, il attend patiemment le signal du départ. Moi, non. Je ne suis pas du tout motivé. Qui le serais après tout? Face à une armoire à glace, j'ai peut de chances d'en réchapper.... Pourquoi le nom Barton est-il juste avant Cloud? Enfin, moi, j'avais déjà établi ma stratégie. J'esquive et j'attends le match nul. Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de mon frère. Il avait de la chance, si je puis dire. Son adversaire n'était pas plus gros que lui.

-Attention, bande de mauviettes! Partez!

Le géant s'élance de tout son poids vers moi. L'image d'une montagne se déplaçant m'apparait alors. Je bouge sur le côté droit. Il ne m'a pas vu et s'écroule à l'endroit où j'étais auparavant. Il se relève, honteux. Je crois que je l'ai énervé. Mais pour sauver ma peau, j'esquive encore et encore. Mais il finit bientôt par comprendre et, soudainement, tend son énorme bras. Je me retrouve bloqué. Fulminant, il commence à me soulever.

-Tu va voir ce que c'est, de m'humilier.

Il lève son poing. Je ne peux rien faire.

-Fin du match!

Ouf! Il me dépose sans ménagement et s'en retourne vers sa future victime. On alterne un match sur deux, ainsi, je peux me reposer maintenant. Je vais voir Quatre.

-Alors?

-Oh, ça a été. Je l'ai mis deux fois à terre, et lui aussi. On a fait un match nul. Et toi?

-Oh... facile, facile, fis-je en secouant la main.

Je me détourne, gêné. Involontairement, je tombe sur Duo.

-En avant! Crie le prof.

Curieux, j'observe. Il bouge avec une certaine aisance. Il entoure sa jambe autour de son adversaire et le fait tomber. Ni une, ni deux, il se jette dessus et lui fait une prise de maintient. C'est gagné pour lui.

-Salut, l'Esquive!

Piqué, je me tourne vers mon interlocuteur. C'est Heero. J'écoute. Aucune réaction venant de Quatre. Il n'a certainement pas entendu. Je fronce un peu les sourcils. Il s'assied à mes côtés. Nous sommes mercredi, cela fait maintenant deux mois que nous sommes rentrés. Les parents ont finalement accepté leur travail à Hawaï. Ils viennent tous les weekends nous voir. En plus, aux frais de l'entreprise, les chanceux. Dans ce cas, moi aussi, je sauverais la vie de mon patron plus tard! C'était notre dernier cours de la matinée. Après le repas, j'irais bosser dans ma chambre. J'avais un poème à rédiger... sur la Mort.

-Quatre, tu viens bosser dans ma chambre tout à l'heure?

-Ah, désolé Trowa. Heero voulait m'aider.

-Oh, comme tu veux.

Mon frère et Heero se sont nettement rapprochés. Ils ne se séparent plus. Mais Quatre veille à toujours bien s'occuper de moi. Mais j'ai comme le sentiment que nous avons changé de comportement l'un envers l'autre. Ce n'est plus aussi ambigu qu'au départ. Maintenant, il est mon frère. Point final. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je pense de tout ça. Généralement, j'abandonne cette réflexion rapidement. Tiens, c'est ce que je vais faire.

-Tiens, salut, Trotro.

-Cesse de m'appeler comme ça Duo.

-C'est ici chez moi, Trotro.

-C'est aussi chez moi, Duo.

-Welcome in my world, my _sweet honey_!

-Imbécile.

Je jette mon sac par terre et m'affale sur mon lit, épuisé.

-Alors le cours de sport t'a fatigué?

-Oh, ça oui.

-Pauvre chou.

Voilà désormais la façon dont se comportait Duo avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère, franchement. Mais bon, je pense que je devrais être heureux de vivre une colocation assez sympa.

-Bon, je vais travailler. Je m'assieds, toujours sur mon lit.

-Tu vas faire quoi? Me demande mon hôte, assis à son bureau.

-Le français.

-Sérieux! Trop facile, il y a des tas de choses à dire sur la mort!

-Si tu le dis...

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux, my _honey_.

-Tu ferais ça?

-Bien sur, _darling._

-Tu vas arrêter à la fin?

-Qui sais? Alors, tu veux mon aide?

-Tu me l'offre de si bonne grâce. Évidemment!

-Alors... _embrasse moi._

-Pardon?

-_Kiss me._

-Euh?

-Tu sais, le truc où tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes, et là, j'entrouvre ma bouche, juste assez pour que...

-Ça suffit! Je sais ce que c'est, nom d'un chien!

-Bah alors, qu'attends tu?

-Tout le monde n'est pas gay, Duo.

-Tu l'est bien, toi. Me rétorque t-il.

-Hein?!

-Vu comment tu dévorais ton frère! Trop facile, ça crevait les yeux! Si tu n'es pas gay, tu est bi! Haha!

Je tombais de haut. Tout ce temps, il m'a pris pour un... et moi je...

-Alors? _Embrasse moi _et je t'aide.

-Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça! Et ton copain?

-Mon copain?

-Tu en as un, non?

-Hum, quitté il y a un mois.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu triste une seule fois.

-Normal, c'est moi qui ai rompu.

-C'est cruel.

-En quoi l'est-ce? Il me soulait, dit il en jouant avec sa croix. Bon, puisque je ne suis avec personne, ça marche?

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas gay... ni bi, ajoutais-je.

Duo pose sa tête sur le dossier de la chaise. Il était assis à l'envers dessus. Je le regarde.

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu....

-Pas le moins du monde, _honey._

-Tant pis, dans ce cas, je vais me débrouiller seul.

Je pars m'installer à mon propre bureau. Je sors calmement mes cahiers. Tout n'est qu'apparence, bien sûr, je suis tout chamboulé. Je me penche sur mon sujet. Pour bien l'intégrer, je le lis à haute voix.

-Proposez une réflexion sur la Mort. Vous devrez donner des références et justifier chacune de vos idées... Quelle horreur...

-Je suis là pour t'aider, _darling_.

-Non, merci.

Une demi heure plus tard, je restais penché sur mon sujet. Il ne m'inspirait franchement pas.

-Et voilà fini!

Je regarde mon colocataire, désabusé. Lui, tout fier, me sourit.

-Je t'ai dis qu'il y avait plein de choses à dire sur la Mort. J'ai plein d'autres idées... mais bon, puisque tu ne veux pas d'aide, tant pis pour toi.

-Je ne peux pas changer d'avis.

-Et un bisou sur la joue?

-Pourquoi y tiens tu autant?

-Parce que.

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire?

-Si tu m'_embrasses_, peut être que je te le dirais.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Ton entêtement me fatigue, _honey._

Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Ayant emporté sa chaise il me force à me tourner vers lui et s'assied de la même façon. C'est à dire, le dossier de la chaise entre ses... jambes. Je l'observe, curieux de connaître sa prochaine tirade. Il désigne sa joue de son index.

-Juste là. Ça ne te coûte rien. Il n'y a aucune connotation à embrasser quelqu'un sur la joue. Allez.

Il avait raison. Et puis, j'étais réellement curieux de connaître son secret. Je m'approchais doucement, avec l'impression de faire une bonne bêtise.

Soudain, Duo tourna sa tête! Ne pouvant plus m'arrêter dans mon élan, j'atterris inévitablement.... sur ses lèvres. Écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, je m'apprête à reculer mais je me rend compte alors que deux mains m'empêchent de le faire. Tremblant je pose mes mains sur son torse et le repousse. Il résiste et profite de moi encore quelques instants.

Quand, _enfin_, il s'écarte, je suis muet de stupéfaction. Lui, me regarde avec satisfaction.

-Ah, tu vois quand tu veux!

-Je ne voulais pas!!

-Ça c'est ce que tu dis, pas ce que tu penses!

-J'avais confiance!

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, _honey_, tu le _voulais_.

-Non!

-Oh que si!

-Tu viens de...

-...voler ton premier baiser avec un_ mec_, hein?

Il me regarde intensément. Effrayé, je l'interroge silencieusement.

-Alors, tu veux connaître mon petit secret?

-...

-Si tu ne me réponds pas, je ne dirais rien.

-Je crois l'avoir mérité, ton secret.

-Hum, oui, c'était pas mal, dit-il en se passant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Même si, ce n'était qu'un simple _bisou_.

-N'en reparle plus.

-Si tu veux. Malgré tout, je ne suis pas satisfait. Donc, tu ne sauras rien.

Je reste muet. Je me sens un peu humilié. Une main viens me caresser la joue. Je reçois un baiser au même endroit.

-Ne te sens pas triste. Moi, j'ai adoré.

Je regarde Duo quitter la chambre, sa natte virevoltant derrière lui. J'étais perdu.

_**A suivre!**_

Merci d'être arrivés jusqu'en bas de cette page!!

Avez-vous aimé?


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Ewandyl

Discleamers : Une chance sur deux ! A moi, pas à moi ? Gagné ! Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Genre : UA, OOC, total liberty ! Fic yaoi.

Rating : Allez, T.

Le(s) petit(s) mot(s) de l'Auteur :

-Merci pour vos commentaires, Iroko, Marine!

-A ce moment de la fanfiction, on pourrait se dire, « mais là, plus de rapport avec le titre! » Si, toujours! Mais nous suivons la vie de Trowa en premier lieu. Ce sont ses péripéties, ses _aventures. _Nous reverrons Quatre avec plus de soin, soyez-en certains!

-C'est partit pour le chapitre 10 !

C'est partit pour le chapitre 10!

-Bienvenue, mes chers poètes en herbe! Installez-vous, sortez vos affaires! Nous allons aujourd'hui _vivre_ l'Au-delà!

Je m'amuse à regarder notre fantasque professeur de français. Avec elle, c'est un spectacle à tous les cours. Malgré tout, c'est bien dans cette matière que je suis le plus mauvais. Je n'arrive pas à avoir cet esprit imaginaire et fertile. Non, je suis plutôt pragmatique dans mes réflexions. C'est pourquoi les mathématiques et la physique sont mes matières de prédilection.

-Alors! Nous allons lire vos travaux! C'est évidemment noté! J'ai instauré un barème pour l'expression! Faites-moi pleurer, effrayez-moi! Ce dont nous parlons aujourd'hui, c'est de la Mort! Donc...

Je regardais, sans trop écouter, mon voisin de rang. Le garçon natté qui s'y tenait semblait absorbé. Lui, il était dans son élément. Je conservais toujours une sorte de rancune envers lui. La scène d'hier me revenant à l'esprit, je détourne le regard. Je me tourne alors vers mon frère. Sourire aux lèvres, il papote avec Heero. Histoire de les intéresser un peu à moi, je leur demande:

-Alors, vous avez bien réussi le devoir?

-Oui, impeccable, dit mon meilleur ami.

-Heero m'a bien aidé! J'en suis assez fier. Et toi Trowa?

-Je... je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Mais si elle t'interroge?!

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais trouver quelque chose.

Je souris à mon frère. Je crois que le fait de ne plus le voir si souvent a contribué à... l'assainissement de mes sentiments. Ah! Quel cœur plus infidèle que celui d'un adolescent! En repensant à ce que m'a dit Duo... si je devais donner un nom à ce que je ressentais, pourrait-il avoir raison? Oh, et puis non, être affectueux avec quelqu'un ne veut pas dire que l'on est amoureux. Donc, je ne suis bel et bien pas _gay._ Sans le vouloir, je repars dans mes pensées. Hier, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps sur ce devoir. Malgré tout, aucun des résultats ne me plaisaient. Dans un moment d'égarement et de colère, je me souviens avoir jeté ma copie. Pour me calmer, je suis passé aux mathématiques. Le soir, je n'ai adressé aucun mot à Duo. Il est rentré après le couvre-feu, en s'exclamant qu'il avait passé une bonne après-midi avec Wufei. Déjà couché, je me suis retourné pour me soustraire à sa vue. Il n'a pas cherché à me harceler le soir. Il m'a lancé son habituel « Bonne nuit, darling » et s'est endormi.

-Monsieur Barton! Tonne madame Beauvary.

Nous levons tous les deux la tête.

-... Trowa Barton!

Maudissant mon ange gardien, qui ne faisait pas si bien son boulot que ça, je la regarde.

-Allez, lis ton texte!

-Je ne l'ai pas fais, madame.

-Très bien, tu viendras me voir à la fin du cours! Quelqu'un ici pour me mettre de bonne humeur? Pas de volontaire? Bon, Duo!

Je le regarde, déjà certain de son succès. Dès les premières paroles, Mme Beauvary souriait, enchantée. Je devais avouer qu'il avait un don. Il s'exprime avec élégance, et l'intonation qu'il employait faisait vibrer ses mots. S'il ne m'avait pas proposé un... _deal_ aussi égoïste, j'aurais certainement pu tenter la bonne note.

-Bonjour, madame.

-Alors, tu as une explication?

-Eh bien... commençais-je.

-Oui, il m'a bien aidé hier! On a travaillé toute l'après-midi sur mon devoir de physique. Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire son poème. C'est de ma faute, madame.

Je regarde, étonné, Duo placé à côté de moi. Il me fait un rapide clin d'œil. Le professeur, ne sachant plus ou donner de la tête établit alors son verdict.

-Tu me fais ce devoir pour demain dans ce cas Trowa. Dernier délai. Passé celui-ci, tu auras un magnifique zéro et de sérieux problèmes avec moi, c'est bien compris? Et toi Duo, tu tacheras de bien aider Trowa c'est d'accord?

-Oui, madame, répondons-nous ensemble.

Dans le couloir, il me chuchote.

-J'étais quand même endetté. Je t'ai volé un baiser, et je ne t'ai rien dis. Nous sommes quittes, maintenant.

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas à te remercier.

Je pars rejoindre mes amis qui m'attendent un peu plus loin. J'étais malgré tout encore en colère pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

-De quoi parlais-tu avec Duo?

-De physique, éludais-je d'un mouvement de la main.

-J'ai remarqué que vous vous entendiez de mieux en mieux Duo et toi, me fait remarquer Heero.

-Oui c'est vrai ça, c'est super, Trowa!

Je regarde mon frère tout heureux pour moi.

-Oui, on peut dire que nos rapports se sont nettement améliorés...

Ce fut finalement un journée comme les autres. Duo ne m'adressa pas la parole une seule fois devant mes amis et mon frère. J'en fut soulagé, qui sais ce qu'il aurait pu dire! Enfin, le vrai combat n'étais pas celui de la journée, mais bien son nocturne frère. En effet, ce soir, Duo devait m'aider à rédiger ce maudit devoir. Et cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais pas me défiler.

-Salut... lançais-je, jetant mon sac par terre.

-Hello, _Honey. _Me répond Duo, perché sur son lit, en haut.

-Arrête un peu avec ça, s'il te plaît...

-Alors qu'aujourd'hui je peux te faire faire tout ce que je veux?

-Parce que tu ne m'a aidé en français que dans ce but?

-Non, bien sûr, mais qui n'a jamais acheté des céréales pour le cadeau à l'intérieur? J'ai le droit à mon petit cadeau bonus aussi, _darling_. Je t'ai aidé, je mérite bien un petit quelques chose!

-N'étais-ce pas toi qui voulait qu'on soit quittes en m'aidant?

Il marque un court instant de pause. Puis, à l'aide d'un grand sourire, il me fait comprendre un « J'ai dis ça, moi? »

A l'évidence, tout espoir d'un comportement normal de sa part cette nuit venait d'être annihilé.

-Bon et qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi alors?

-J'attends... un élève obéissant.

-Arrêtes, tu deviens flippant.

Il prend un air boudeur.

-Et mon cadeau alors?

-Tu es assez grand pour n'en avoir pas besoin, je pense.

-Ah tu crois? Écoute, et si on faisait un marché?

-Et le marché « Je t'aide puis je te laisse tranquille » ne te conviens pas? Tentais-je.

-J'ai bien peur d'y perdre! Non, écoute. On va parier sur la note. Si tu as 19 ou plus, je gagne.

Je trouvais ce deal pour le moins étrange et je commençait en a appréhender la suite.

-Dans le cas contraire, c'est évidemment toi qui gagnes.

-Et quels sont les enjeux?

-Si tu gagnes, je te fous la paix. Si tu perds, tu m'accompagnes à une soirée.

Ah! Je m'attendais à pire! De plus, avoir cette note ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis le début de l'année, alors, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir! Et puis, je voulais vraiment me débarrasser de cette affaire.

-Je marche, annonçais-je.

-Cool! Tiens, je te l'ai déjà fait!

Il me jette une copie-double.

-J'ai sacrément bien imité ton écriture, pas vrai? Pour éviter que tu n'enlèves quelques mots, j'ai décidé de le faire sans toi.

-Tu savais que j'accepterais ton marché?

-Évidemment! Rends-moi la feuille, s'il te plaît. _Sweety_. Je ne voudrais pas que tu triches.

Je la lui tends, l'air énervé. Finalement je baisse la tête, épuisé de tordre mon cou vers le haut.

-Bon eh bien, merci quand même... même si tu ne fais ça que dans ton propre intérêt.

-Qui n'agit pas par intérêt? C'est ce qui nous maintiens en vie.

Un peu désabusé et fatigué, je m'affale sur mon lit et enclenche mon baladeur.

-Je suis globalement satisfaite de vos devoirs! Les notes vont de 5 à 20!

Je sentis mon cœur se glacer. Décidément, mon ange gardien méritait d'être renvoyé...

**A suivre...**

Et voilà, vous êtes en bas de cette page! Merci infiniment!


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Ewandyl

Discleamers : Une chance sur deux ! A moi, pas à moi ? Gagné ! Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Genre : UA, OOC, total liberty ! /!\ Fic yaoi.

Rating : T. (oui oui bientôt bientôt)

Le(s) petit(s) mot(s) de l'Auteur :

-Merci pour vos commentaires, Chacun de ces derniers me remplit de joie et donne envie d'écrire! Car chaque lettre n'a été tapée que dans l'unique but de passer un agréable moment, aussi bien pour le lecteur que pour l'auteur!

-C'est partit pour le chapitre 11 !

C'est partit pour le chapitre 11!

-J'ai gagné, j'ai ga-gné!

Je rentrais du self à l'instant. Pour une fois, la cuisine du lycée nous avait bien gâté. J'étais repus et j'aspirais à un peu de calme.

-Cesses-donc de fanfaronner, grommelais-je.

-Je t'ai obtenu un superbe 20, honey!

-Et je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer...

Je ne l'avais pas vraiment souhaité mais je n'avais malheureusement rien à faire cet après-midi. En ce mercredi, je me retrouvais seul avec mon colocataire. Quatre et Heero se sont inscrits au club sportif du lycée, mais je n'apprécie pas réellement le foot. Et comme à tout fait a sa conséquence, je me retrouve seul. Enfin, seul avec mon phénomène de colocataire.

-Bon, nous sortirons vendredi soir!

-Vendredi? Mais mes parents rentrent nous voir ce weekend!

En effet, tous les weekend on rentrait à la maison avec Quatre. Notre cohabitation était devenue tout à fait normale... enfin, c'est ce que j'espère. Enfin débarrassé de mes pensées louches, voilà que je me retrouve à accompagner Duo, ce mec qui m'a embrassé.

-Tu rentreras chez toi samedi matin, pas de souci, S_weety_! Souviens-toi, un marché, c'est un marché!

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de lancer:

-Quel pari stupide, d'ailleurs!

-Quel rabat-joie! On va faire la fête! Au fait, tu connais bien Wufei, non? -je hausse les épaules- Eh bien, il vient avec nous et sa copine aussi.

-Cool, soupirais-je.

Je lance mon sac par terre et m'assois sur mon lit. Dans un grand grincement de bois, je l'entends sauter du haut du sien. Je lève les yeux pour apercevoir que le visage de Duo était à quelques centimètres du mien. Je soupire de nouveau.

-Oui?

Alors déjà qu'il se permet de me pincer le nez, il lance en plus:

-Tu es un très mauvais joueur!

-Sourire à tout prix n'était pas dans le contrat. -Fis-je en écartant sa main- D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu ais obtenu une meilleure note sur mon devoir que sur le tien?

Il me sourit fier de sa réussite et de ce que cette victoire lui apportait.

-Disons que l'idée de te savoir perdre m'a carrément motivé!

Légèrement incrédule, je déclare:

-Mouais... Tu peux reculer maintenant?

-Ça te gênes que je sois aussi près?

-Ce n'est pas _normal._

Duo eu une mine étonnée. Sa bouche prit différentes formes avant de décider quelle phrase pouvait en sortir. Finalement, il opta pour un « Je vois. ». Puis, il s'allonge sans gêne sur mon lit, prenant sans mon avis mon oreiller. Moi, je suis placé au bout, en tailleur. Il pose le coussin sur le croisement que font mes jambes et y pose sa tête.

-Ça va comme tu veux?

-Oui, impeccable! Fit-il, feignant de ne pas avoir saisi l'ironie.

Bien... je vois que cet être farfelu est rompu à toute attaque verbale. Passons à un autre sujet.

-Tu ne rejoins pas Wufei, ce soir?

En effet, il m'avait déjà laissé seul pour aller sortir avec ses amis. De ses amis, en fait, je n'en connaissais qu'un et c'était cet asiatique au caractère peu commode.

-Bah non, il m'a fermement fait comprendre qu'il m'étranglerai si je viens le déranger. Fit-il en haussant ses épaules.

-Ah, pourquoi?

-T'es pas très malin, toi. Réfléchis. Hilde, venant en pleine après midi, très joliment habillée... Wufei l'attends déjà, alors, lascivement, elle se désha...

-Stop, compris. Je n'avais pas demandé un dessin! C'est pas interdit par le règlement, ça?

-Oh que si! Mais le mercredi, il n'y a qu'un seul surveillant. On le connait bien, Wufei et moi. Et en échange d'un peu de... de quelques trucs, il reste hors de ce couloir.

-De quoi tu parles? Fis-je interloqué.

-D'un échange de bon procédés, voilà tout! Cherche pas!

Il rigole. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois qu'il prend autant ses aises avec moi. A part le « bisou » demandé la dernière fois, il se tient toujours à raisonnable distance.

-Dis, ça ne t'embêtes pas que je m'installe?

De nouveau ironique, je réponds:

-Un peu tard pour le demander, non?

-C'est vrai! Rit-il. Dis, tu peux m'attraper mon manga, là, par terre?

-Voilà.

-Thanks, _Darling_.

-J'ai failli croire que tu avais abandonné l'idée de m'appeler comme ça.

-Perdu!

Un peu intrigué, j'observe le livre de Duo. Il reprenait sa lecture, vers le milieu du manga. Tout d'abord, je discernais mal les dessins seulement en noir et blanc puis j'analysai deux hommes, dévêtus. Les bulles contenaient des phrases salaces. Gêné, je pris mon livre à moi, celui que la prof de français nous a donné à lire. A certains moments, j'entends Duo pouffer. Ceci me donne bien sûr très envie de zyeuter furtivement mais... je m'interdis formellement de regarder ce... livre aux tendances dites interdites. Moi qui me sens de nouveau vierge des pensées impures que j'ai pu avoir à l'égard de mon frère ne vais pas me laisser me remettre en doute à cause d'un manga aux sujets déplacés ni par cet adolescent sur-actif. Je retourne à mon Voltaire et aux dénonciations sur la société d'époque. Nous restons ainsi tous les deux à lire, concentrés malgré nos intérêts divergents. Il finit sont livre bien avant moi et le balance négligemment par terre.

-J'irais acheter le suivant demain!

-Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur la lecture que nous a demandé de faire le professeur de français. Le sermonnais-je.

Il hausse de nouveau les épaules.

-Bof. Vu la taille du bouquin j'aurai le temps de le lire juste avant la date limite. Faire les choses quand on a envie de les faire. C'est ma devise.

« Oui j'avais cru comprendre ça » pensais-je.

-Et qu'est ce que tu envisages de faire, alors?

-Oh! -Il s'assit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire en face de moi, les yeux étincelants- On pourrait jouer!

-A quoi?

-Des jeux coquins? Me lance-t-il, narquois.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre.

-Bon, aux cartes alors? Cette fois-ci en prenant un air résigné.

Je pose mon livre à terre également, faisant attention à ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

-Je pense, en fait, qu'on pourrait tout simplement dormir.

Son regard s'éclaire, il est prêt à lancer une autre de ses vannes... mais contrairement à ce que je pense, il garde ce qu'il voulait dire pour lui. Il plisse un coin de sa bouche, me faisant réellement penser à un enfant contrit. Évitant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, je détourne légèrement mes yeux pour tomber sur sa longue tresse. A propos de ça, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'un garçon de son âge porte des cheveux aussi long. Je met ça sur le compte de son esprit rebelle. Je suis la courbe de sa natte qui était passée par devant son épaule lorsqu'il s'est assis.

-Tu sais, ta coupe de cheveux aussi n'est pas commune.

Surpris, je le regarde. Dans un réflexe, je touche mes cheveux et suis de la main la longue mèche qui couvre mon œil gauche. J'inspire et pose ma main sur son genou.

-Va dans ton lit, Duo.

Alors que je m'apprête à sortir , il se met à genoux, me surplombant. La faible hauteur du lit double l'oblige à se courber. Il me prend le visage entre ses mains alors que je parviens tout juste à ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer ma surprise. Il s'approche tout doucement de moi. Je suis pétrifié. Pétrifié parce que si je le voulais je pourrais le pousser... mais alors il se cognerait violemment la tête et je ne souhaite pas lui faire de mal... Pourtant, au vu de la situation dans laquelle il me plonge, le fait de le blesser pourrait très bien ne rien me faire. Et parce que j'ai le choix, je reste pantois, et je maudis cet état indécis. Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit de le laisser faire et que peut-être aurais-je quelques réponses sur moi-même. D'autre part, toutes les certitudes rassurantes que je m'étais faites étaient en danger. C'est alors qu'au comble de ma confusion, je tends un bras contre son torse et de l'autre main caresse sa nuque et l'invite à continuer. Sous la pression, mon bras fléchit et alors que je reste en plein conflit intérieur, deux lèvres viennent se poser contre les miennes. Et mon cœur s'arrête de battre.


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Ewandyl

Discleamers : Une chance sur deux ! A moi, pas à moi ? Gagné ! Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Genre : UA, OOC, total liberty ! /!\ Fic yaoi.

Rating : T.

Le(s) petit(s) mot(s) de l'Auteur :

-Sashiburi ! Eh oui, je mérite d'être flagellée ! Combien de temps ? Un an ? Plus ? Pardonnez-moi. Peut être les nouveaux arrivants trouveront qu'il n'y a rien a pardonner mais si vous avez attendu ce chapitre, le voici enfin.

-Attention, révélations !

C'est partit pour le chapitre 12!

-Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! Fis-je, reprenant mes esprits.

Je sais pas combien de temps a duré ce baiser mais celui-là était différent du premier. Si l'un était pour rire, dans l'autre, j'ai senti... Duo. Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues.

-Pff, fait-il dans un sourire. T'as même pas le courage de t'avouer que tu m'a rendu ce baiser.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Sors de là.

Il reste assis à me regarder.

-Sérieux, _darling _Il y a plein de choses à faire, autre qu'une sieste ! Au fait, on mange ensemble au self ce soir ?

D'habitude j'attends Quatre et Heero à la sortie de leur entraînement pour aller manger avec eux.

-N'y compte pas.

-Oh allez, Wufei va être occupé un bout de temps à mon avis ils ne vont même pas manger tous les deux, je pense. Ils sont entrain de satisfaire un autre genre d'appétit...

-Non.

-Mais je suis tout seul !

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu embrasses ton coloc' et que tu changes de sujet comme de chaussette.

-Alors quoi, il faut te demander en mariage pour pouvoir te toucher ? Me lance t-il du tac au tac.

Je soupire. Autant oublier ceci. Même si le goût était différent, ce baiser ne sort pas plus du cadre plaisanterie que le premier.

-Bon. Si tu m'interdis la sieste, je vais travailler.

-Encore ? T'es un fou.

-Un fou sérieux.

Alors que je sors mes affaires de mon sac au bas du lit, je m'aperçois qu'il me manque le classeur de physique. Qu'ais-je pu en faire ?! Ah oui, je l'avais laissé à mon frère, pour qu'ils rattrapent le cours lui et Heero. En effet, la semaine dernière ils avaient loupé une matinée de cours pour un match amical avec un autre lycée.

-Où tu vas ? Me demande Duo.

-Dans la chambre de Heero récupérer mon cahier. Que je sache, ils n'en ont pas besoin, à galoper ensemble derrière un ballon.

-Ooouuuh... Ça sent l'amertume dis donc, commente t-il.

Je me mords la lèvre, d'où cette phrase était-elle sortie ?

-Laisse tomber. C'est toi qui m'a énervé.

Je secoue la tête dans le couloir. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Ma seule inquiétude et celle qu'il se mette à colporter des rumeurs sur nous. Quel idiot... Sachant que mon frère et mon pote sont à l'entraînement, j'ouvre la porte à la volée. Là, je vis ce que je ne voulais pas voir. Quatre et Heero étaient debout au milieu de la pièce et ils s'embrassaient. Heero avait même une main sous le tee-shirt Smiley de Quatre. J'en reste bouche bée. Bien sûr, ils se sont arrêtés et, interdits, ils me regardent. Combien il y a t-il de gays dans cette école exactement ?

-Trowa...

Je ne sais pas lequel des deux a dit ça mais je rentre dans la pièce, je récupère mon classeur et repart aussitôt. Sans jeter un seul regard.

Quand je rentre dans ma chambre, je vois Duo, toujours allongé sur mon lit.

-T'as été rapide, _honey._

-On mangera ensemble ce soir. Soufflais-je.

-Quoi ? T'as changé d'avis ?

Je ne réponds pas. Cette histoire m'écœure.

-Trotro, désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je sais que...

-T'en fais pas.

En fait, plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je sentais la déchirure dans mon cœur et tout le sang qui s'en échappait. Je me sens à la fois gêné, humilié, exclu, trahi. Autant de sentiments pour vous rendre malade.

-Ah bon... parce que tu es sortit en pétard quand même...

Je m'assois au bureau et soupire.

-Duo...

-_Honey ?_

-C'est comment avec un garçon ?

Je crois que j'aurais payé cher pour voir la tête qu'il fait à cet instant. Mais il est derrière moi.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment en parler. dit-il.

C'est dingue, mais cette histoire m'a détraqué. Je n'ai plus du tout l'esprit au travail. En jetant les cours à terre, je me lève et fais les cent pas. 15h... autant de temps pour ruminer. Je pourrais bien regarder un film.

-On se fait un film ? Me demande Duo qui avait bien suivit le trajet du classeur.

-J'y pensais justement. On regarde quoi ?

-_Brockeback Mountain_ !

-Duo...

-_Loveless ?_

-Rooh !

-_Jack l'éventreur _alors...

-Vas-y, installes-le, je vais chercher des chocos et du café à la machine en attendant.

En sortant, je jetais un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche. Pas de voisins à l'horizon. J'entre hâtivement les pièces dans le distributeur et y récolte les biscuits. Finalement je pris un chocolat chaud, valait mieux quelque chose de relaxant. Ce sera un café pour Duo, même si je reste bien tenté de lui donner autre chose, il est suffisamment excité comme ça...

En revenant, je verrouille la porte derrière moi. J'ai horreur que l'on me dérange en plein milieu d'un film. Sur mon lit, trônait le pc portable de Duo et en pause, le film.

-Tiens. Dis-je en lui tendant des Smarties et son café.

-Cool,_ thanks_ !

Le film débute, nous sommes tous les deux allongés côte à côte, nos coudes soutenant nos têtes. Machinalement, Duo triturait sa natte, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. C'est vraiment agréable de se poser un peu, devant un bon film d'horreur. Non pas que j'apprécie réellement ce genre de films mais au moins, aucun des personnages n'entretient une relation homosexuelle. C'est déjà ça.

-Trowa ? Trowa, t'es là ?

Chassez vos soucis, ils reviennent au galop. C'est la voix de Heero. Le son du film n'est pas très fort, aussi ne devait-il pas l'entendre au delà de la porte.

-Tu ne vas pas répondre ? Me chuchote Duo.

-Je crois que non.

-Trowa ! Faut qu'on parle, je suis désolé, j'aur... on aurait dû te le dire. Je sais que tu es là... réponds ! Continue la voix dehors.

Passant au dessus de moi, Duo se lève et va ouvrir, ou plutôt entrebâiller la porte, ne laissant rien d'autre de visible que lui.

-Désolé, il n'est pas là.

-Tu pourrais lui dire qu'on l'attendra au self ?

-J'suis pas facteur.

-T'es pas cool, mec. C'est vraiment important.

-Pas mes oignons.

Sur ce, mon coloc' referme la porte. Collé à celle-ci, il attend d'entendre les pas s'éloigner.

-Alors, c'est quoi cette scène de ménage ? Me demande t-il.

-T'es enfant unique, Duo ?

-Oui ! Et déjà bien assez de souci pour mes parents, alors un autre moi... non ! Haha !

-Moi aussi je l'étais. Quatre est mon frère par adoption mais je l'aime comme s'il avait toujours été dans la famille.

-Que de révélations ! Et alors ?

-Ça te ferais quoi de voir ton frère roucouler avec ton meilleur ami ?

-Facile ! Je demande si je peux participer ! Plaisante-il.

-Je rigole pas... dis-je.

-Et ça te bouleverse autant ? Ils ont bien le droit d'être ensemble si ça leur fait plaisir. T'es pas là pour en décider. T'es son frère, pas son petit copain que je sache.

Je regarde Duo, surpris. En fait, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me console. Qu'il dise quelque chose de gentil. Mais il vient tout juste de me jeter la vérité à la figure. Et la vérité peut faire mal. Je n'ai absolument aucun droit sur Quatre.

Il revient s'installer à côté de moi, ignorant tout de mon conflit intérieur.

-Allez, t'es pas drôle quand t'es tout sombre, _darling. _Tu veux un massage pour te relaxer ? Ensuite tu iras rejoindre ton couple de tourtereaux au self. Tant pis pour moi, j'irais au Macdo d'à côté ça vaut mieux que le self. Fit-il en vrai martyr.

Je m'assois face au film et le relance sans dire un mot. Je ne sais pas si j'ai hoché la tête ou quoi, mais Duo vient s'installer dans mon dos.

-Je crois que ce sera plus efficace si t'enlèves ton pull et même ton tee-shirt. Sans te commander, _honey_.

Je m'exécute, plongé dans un nouveau crime de Jack.

Ses mains se posent sur mon dos. Je frissonne un peu à l'idée de ce contact ma foi inédit. Même si j'aurais refusé catégoriquement tout acte de ce genre avec Duo quelques minutes plus tôt, là maintenant, c'est bien du réconfort et de l'attention que lui seul semble enclin à m'apporter. Il force et caresse en même temps, il est si doué que j'en ferme les yeux. Ses mains parcourent la totalité de la surface disponible, de la nuque à la ceinture. Aucun de mes muscles n'est épargné.

-Alors, ça te plaît ? Me souffle-t-il.

Mais ses mains disparaissent. Je laisse échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Je l'entends rire et me promettre de revenir au plus vite. En fait, il ferme le portable et le pose par terre. Je le regarde faire, curieux. Il m'ordonne alors de m'étendre.

-J'aurais plus de force, tu verras c'est encore mieux comme ça.

Je tique en le sentant poser ses genoux de part et d'autre de mes hanches, mais je ne dis rien. Le sommier du lit supérieur toujours aussi bas, il se courbe au dessus de mon dos et recommence a faire aller et venir ses mains sur ma peau. Sa natte me chatouille le côté droit bougeant au rythme de ses gestes.

-Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? Dis-je pour faire la conversation et surtout pour chasser ma gêne.

-Ma mère est masseuse.

-Ça explique tout...

-Très pratique pour séduire. Ouah ! J'ai carrément vu tes muscles se contracter ! Zen, _darling, _je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. Plaisante-t-il.

Oui, enfin bon moi, je sais pas si je dois rire.

-Tu ne renonces pas, hein ?

-Non, jamais ! S'exclame-t-il, fier.

-Ça t'amuses toujours autant ?

-Je ne joue pas, _honey_. Même si j'en tire un certain plaisir, je l'avoue. Ne vas pas croire que n'importe qui reçoit le privilège que je t'accorde.

Ouais, ouais... il me semble pourtant qu'il venait de décrire son massage comme une arme de séduction massive... qu'il utilise sur moi, d'ailleurs.

-T'essaies pas de me séduire quand même?

Un peu brut de pomme, je vous l'accorde.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Ironise t-il.

Je retiens un rire un peu nerveux.

-Je me demandais juste si tu étais sérieux par rapport... à tout quoi.

-On dirait que cette histoire avec ton frère t'a complètement délié la langue. C'est bien, ça fait avancer les choses.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tiques-je, au souvenir de mon frère dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

-Je pense que _darling_ est sur le point de faire son _coming out_... sourit-il.

Je le sens se coller tout contre moi, sur mon dos. Et me chuchoter « Bien sûr que je suis sérieux ».


End file.
